Blind prejudices
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: A story about human prejudices and how they had almost cost the lives of Aragorn and Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A story about human prejudices and how they had almost cost the lives of Aragorn and Legolas.

**Disclaimer**: I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

Blind prejudices 

1. The fall

Legolas was standing at the edge of the wood watching the sunrise. First rays of light washed over the treetops, melting the darkness. The elf smiled to the light of a new day. He then turned to see his companion. Aragorn was still asleep, wrapped in his cloak. Shaking his head Legolas took one more look around and returned to the camp. Kneeling beside his friend the elf grabbed the cloak firmly and jerked it off the sleeping ranger.

Aragorn opened his eyes instantly, his hand resting at the hilt of his sword. He stared in the eyes of the grinning elf with sleepy perplexity that swiftly changed into rage.

"Damn elf." He mumbled, sitting up and stretching his muscles. "Why can't you simply call or shook me?"

"Well, I tried yesterday." Legolas said innocently handing some dry meet over to his friend. "It didn't work."

"Oh yes." Aragorn took the food still unhappy with the rough waking. "And you found no other way but to pour the caldron full of water over my face."

"You did wake up." The elf shrugged indifferently but his eyes were laughing. Suddenly he changed the subject ending the argument. "We need to fill our supplies."

Aragorn nodded, switching to the present problems too. He'll find his revenge soon enough.

"Well, there're some villages in this area." He started chewing the rough meet carefully.

"But?" Legolas rose his eyebrow sensing hesitation in his friend's voice.

"People there are rather aggressive toward elves." The ranger finished. He knew how it pained elf to hear about foolish prejudgments which some humans held toward his kin. He himself hold no love or respect for such people.

Legolas flinched at the news. Why would those villagers think elves to be cruel and evil? Most of them had never saw a single elf in their lifetime.

"So what shell we do then?" He asked with the sigh.

Aragorn shrugged. "I will go alone then and you'll need to wait me somewhere."

Legolas frowned at the thought but that seemed to be the only option. They could hunt down some prey but they also needed some brad, bandages and few medicines that were not to be found in this forests. They were travelling for more than a month and their supplies were almost spent.

"Then let's move on." He suggested packing their things.

Aragorn nodded and moved to help. They broke the camp and headed toward the closest village.

The landscape became more rocky and sharp cliffs were edging the road. It was hot and bright summer sun was starting to cause discomfort to Aragorn. The ranger walked silently being in no mood to talk. Legolas sensed it and let the human be.

The elf was looking around in joy. He loved the nature greatly and blazing sun didn't bother him much. He was observing the trees around with curiosity noting that many of them were different from the ones he got used to. It probably was because of a hot desert climate that ruled this lands.

Suddenly the elf felt something amiss. Thin forest around them hadn't seen any elf for many centuries, but Legolas still could feel almost elusive warning.

"Strider, stop." He called softly, using one of Aragorn's names.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked watching his friend closely.

"Humans. About a dozen." Legolas informed, straining his senses.

"It would be better if we do not meet them." Aragorn stated, moving toward the side of the road and peered over the edge of a small cliff. It will do them no use if they got themselves involved in the fight with this people.

Suddenly the ranger felt the earth sinking beneath his feet. With a struggled cry he fell into the crack that had just appeared under him. Aragorn didn't even fully understand what had happened when his body met rough ground. White hot pain exploded inside him and in a moment the ranger mercifully lost his consciousness.

He was unaware of the worried calls from Legolas who desperately tried to find a way to save his friend, of the angry shouts, of the wild fight just over his head, and sudden silence...

... TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Taken

Legolas felt the danger as if it was a bolt of energy then had suddenly hit him. He turned toward Aragorn, but was not fast enough. He jumped forward hoping to grab his friend and pull him to safety, but his arms met empty air. Legolas coughed trying to see through the cloud of dust. His eyes could caught only gaping hole in the ground which his friend had fallen through.

"Aragorn!" He called desperately, feeling panic taking over his mind. Why did things like this always happen to them?

Calming himself the elf slowly crawled up to the edge of the crack careful not to cause more soil and rocks to fall on top of his friend. It was dark inside and even though he was granted by the nature with the king sight, Legolas could barely see the dark form of a ranger laying beneath him. He looked around seeking for anything that can help him to get to the friend.

That was the moment he heard noises. With all his concerns about Aragorn the elf had completely forgotten about humans. Legolas cursed himself for yielding to panic. What he was supposed to do now?!

He could already see first of the humans coming out of the trees. They were armed with swords and tridents, some of them had primitive bows. Legolas knew he could easily beat them but he would touch none of them if he could avoid it. Spilling blood would not change their mind for better.

Humans came closer looking frightened and angered the same time. Even if they had never seen an elf themselves, it was rather hard not to recognize his race.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked eyeing the elf suspiciously.

Legolas hesitated with an answer. Should he mention Aragorn. Would this people help his friend? Probably not. There was no need in putting Aragorn into the fire of this human's rage. But before he could even try to answer another man took a step onward.

"Do not let it speak." He spitted. "It will put a spell on you!"

Legolas flinched as he heard approving mumbling among the other men. He needed to act quickly.

"I'm just traveling through this lands and..."

"Do not speak!" Someone called out.

"He caused the landslide!" Another voice shouted. "He must be the cause of all those tremors and landslides."

"My brother died during one of them." The huge man told, an anger written at his red round face.

Now all the men were shouting in rage. Legolas took his knife firmly in his hand waiting for the attack. He didn't want to kill this people, but he would not surrender easily.

The elf was parrying blows with easiness, moving more swiftly and gracefully than his attackers. He knocked out few of the men careful not to land any severe injuries. Well, it would hardly matter in the eyes of this humans, but at least his conscience will be clear.

Suddenly a thick branch hit back of his head hard. Legolas stumbled slightly, his senses blackening for a second. That was enough for him to loose the fight. Men were weaker then him, but they were furious and they were many. Soon the elf found himself at the ground, the mess of hands pressing him hard into the soil and heavy boots were kicking him all over. One of them hit Legolas' temple and the elf felt all his senses dulling before they faded into blackness.

XXX

Aragorn could not move. Agony was shooting through his body. As a healer he knew that his injuries were severe and that they needed proper tending but he could not provide it. He tried to at least remember what had awoken him.

Voices... Angry voices that seemed to be muted by the ground. Humans! Valars, they must have gotten Legolas.

Aragorn struggled to sit up. But even with the slightest move his body was overtaken by the pain. With a soft cry he relaxed against the rough ground, his vision blackening. Tears of pain and despair were running down his cheeks.

...TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3. Unexpected help

Two wide eyes were stalking each move of the blond elf as Legolas fought the humans. Small form, well hidden up in the tree, shifted slightly to have the best view of the fight. Sadness and regret were in those big, deep blue eyes when the elf was brought to the ground and beaten violently.

Adlin almost forgot to breath when the villagers were dragging unconscious elf near the bark of the tree which the girl had chosen to hide on. She knew well enough that she would be beaten badly should someone see her. But yet she could not will herself to leave. She had never before seen an elf. Her people believed them to be evil and traitorous. But what Adlin saw now was far from that tales. The elf seemed so fair and noble. The girl was smart enough to notice that he was far better warrior than any hunter in their village, yet he didn't kill his attackers when he had the chance. Wasn't the evil creature supposed to seek blood?

Adlin listened carefully making sure that the villagers had gone away. She winced in disgust hearing their boastful talking as they were heading back to the village. The girl carefully jumped down from the tree and went out from the protection of the wood. She looked around noticing the hole in the ground. Adlin came closer. Something about this place made the elf become unaware of his surroundings. Curious, the girl peeked down and almost gasped in shock. There, half buried under the soil and small rocks, a figure was laying.

Adlin looked wide eyed around. She knew not what to do. What could she do, anyway?

XXX

Legolas was slowly waking. His whole body was aching fiercely and his head felt like being used as a cell for a few raging goblins. But the worst came when he tried to move. The pain in his beaten body intensified and to his dismay he found himself bound, gagged and blindfolded. Slowly his mind put the pieces of the past events into the whole picture. Aragorn!

The elf tugged at his bounds. He needed to help his friend! But after few minutes of useless struggles he could do nothing else but admit defeat. For now, at least. He tried to relax letting his body rest and concentrated on finding out where he was.

With his eyes blindfolded, Legolas felt his other senses sharpening. His ears caught the soft muted noise of the saw methodically scrapping against the wood and rough voices, sharing short phrases. His nose specified the smells of a wood, dust, weeds and old fabric. Putting two and two together the elf concluded that he must be in some kind of a barn in one of the villages. And judging by the tight ropes, those humans want him to remain here.

Legolas sighed inwardly letting his head to bump at the wooden wall behind him. He suddenly felt tired. Elves were trying to help other races, opening their doors for them. Well, may be his father, king Thranduil, was rather conservative in this case, but he never did harm to others if not provoked. Their kingdom had too much problems to handle on their own. But what of lord Elrond? His stronghold always welcomed those in need. But still there were people who refused to see, refused to change old rotten views. That was one of the particularities of the race of man. They lived short life, the one that was almost unnoticed by the Eldar, but they feared changes, feared to find their accumulated "wisdom" to be wrong...

Drawing as deep breath as the gag would aloud Legolas calmed himself. The further he went in his thoughts, the more frustrated he became. And that would not help him.

His ears caught the squeak of the wooden floor not far away followed by the heavy steps. Legolas lifted his head high. Even bound he would not let this people believe that he was completely defeated.

XXX

Adlin opened the pack that was laying at the ground few feet away. At any other time she would look through things with curiosity, but now her thoughts were far from that. She took a roll of a thin rope. The girl eyed it suspiciously. Would it be strong enough to hold her weight? She tugged with all her might but the rope remained whole. Seeing no other way to help the injured man she tied one end of the rope to the nearest tree and dropped another end through the crack in the ground. Taking the found pack, the girl quickly climbed down.

Even though few little rocks rolled down and landed on his face, the man didn't move. Adlin came closer, her small hand shaking and her face pale, as she put two fingers against the man's neck, feeling for a pulse as her mother had taught her. For a few moments she froze in place, holding her breath. Then she at last felt weak beats of a pulse under her fingers and sighed with relief. She could not explain why she was glad to find out that the stranger was alive or why she had come to his aid at all.

Adlin sat near the man looking him over. Her mother was a healer of their village and Adlin often had to help her with the injured people. But it was two years since her mother died in the fire and the girl had no serious experiences after that tragedy. She breathed deeply, trying to gather all the knowledge she possessed. Then she leaned over starting to examine the man's wounds as best as she can.

...TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4. Deepening shadows

Legolas' body tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching him. The elf could feel that the man was standing only few steps away now, could hear his breath and smell the scent of sweat and spices. Minutes passed by but the newcomer remained silent. To his self discomfort Legolas felt his heart started to beat faster as the atmosphere in the room physically pressed on him.

After what seemed to be an age or two the man stepped closer and put the gag out of the elf's mouth but kept it tied around Legolas' neck. His fingers were rough with scars and blisters telling a story of a life, full of the hard work.

"What were your businesses in this lands?" The rough voice asked.

Legolas was stunned with a shock. The man's voice was cold as ice and free of any emotions. No hate, no fear, no curiosity, nothing at all...

"As I tried to tell your men, I'm simply traveling through this lands." Legolas replied, carefully choosing his words. He didn't want to provoke this humans to further aggression.

"But many of the villagers believe you to be a spy that want to find out our weaknesses." The man continued in the same matter-of-fact tone. "Others thinks you to be the one responsible for landslides and ill corpses."

Legolas was silent for a moment. He could not explain it, but he disliked this man. Somehow he couldn't blame the humans who had captured him, for they were blinded by the old believes and hatred. But this one was different. Legolas could not explain why, but he felt this man to be more dangerous than the whole village. Unable to see his face, the elf still could feel his dark aura, that filled the room.

Trying to control his emotions, he asked "And what do you believe in?"

The man snorted with dark humor. The sound only deepened Legolas' dislike and also sent light shivers down his back.

"I believe in what I know, elf. I saw no one of your kin, so I can't tell if you are evil or not." His voice showed the full lack of care. He came even closer to his captive. "But I'm the head of this village. In order to hold to this place I will do almost anything. If my people believe you to be the cause of their troubles, I'll let them have their solution."

Before the elf could speak another word, the gag was shoved back into his mouth and the man left the room. Legolas was stunned with a sudden realization what real trouble he got into this time. He was in the hands of humans, who believed him to be the cause of every disaster that had befallen them. And the only man who seemed to be the most intelligent and who could easily stop them, was willing to use his sudden captive in some personal interests.

And Aragorn... The thought of his friend almost made Legolas succumb to panic once more. The elf hadn't truly seen any evidence that Aragorn still lived. And this lack of information was slowly eating at his heart. Legolas was fighting the desire to beat his already aching head over the wall. He was helpless, completely at this humans' mercy and unable to help his friend. What he was supposed to do?

XXX

Aragorn felt like swimming through the thick substance that slowed his every move. With each breath he came closer to consciousness, but he came closer to the pain as well. Aragorn could not remember what had happened, he could hardly think at all for the agony was all consuming. Still, some part of his mind was stubbornly pushing him to awakeness. Bits of memories came crushing down on him. The fall, the pain, the blackness...

He blinked rapidly trying to clear the mist in front of his sight and silently thanking Valar that at least his eyelids didn't hurt. Aragorn became aware of someone's presence, of tiny hands touching his forehead.

"Legolas..." He was startled to find his voice so weak and croaked.

Someone pressed a waterskin to his lips and Aragorn seeped at the cool liquid greedily. The water helped a little bit. At least he was able to see relatively clear now.

What he saw stunned him. He was still underground, buried by the solid amount of earth. Sunlight was coming from the hole above his head, illuminating the cave a bit. Right beside Aragorn unfamiliar girl was sitting, looking at him in concern and reluctance. The man frowned looking her over. She was about twelve, thin and small. Her skin was tanned in the colour that spoke about life outdoors. She was dressed in the soiled pants and a shirt that had clearly been darned several times. Her hair was raven black, tied in a sloppy tail and her eyes of a dark shade of blue.

"Who... who are you?" He asked, panting for breath from the increasing pain.

The girl swallowed nervously.

"Adlin." She whispered. "Are you well, sir?"

Aragorn's frown deepened. He was trying to get control over his painful breathing and ask a coherent question.

"What... what happened?"

The girl relaxed a bit seeing that he had no intention to hurt her.

"People from my village took your friend. I came here and saw you." She began to stumble in her words as Aragorn's face was quickly turning paler and paler. "I... I want t-to help."

Aragorn silently made an attempt to rise. He could muster his will to ignore the pain for a few minutes, but he definitely could not ignore the soil that pinned him under. He laid down in exhaustion, taking intermittent breaths, gasping for air.

"Please,.. help to... get free..." He wheezed out.

The girl nodded and started to remove the earth and stones, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Aragorn tried to relax a bit, summoning strength.

"How bad are you hurt?" Adlin asked, while working. "And what is your name?"

Aragorn smiled. Children were children.

"I'm called Strider. And I can't say if I was hurt seriously until I try to move." He said, hoping that his injuries were not as bad as they felt. "You are living in the village?" He asked both, to get his attention from the pain and to gather some information.

Adlin nodded. She then stopped and looked at Aragorn. He was stunned seeing a bright mixture of emotions in the girl's eyes. Confusion, fear, curiosity, regret...

"People believe your friend to be evil." She started knowing not how to continue.

Aragorn was surprised by the sudden statement. Something was bothering this girl. He looked at her seriously, holding her gaze. "Do you believe in it?"

There was a moment of hesitation but then she shook her head.

"No." She resumed her work. Aragorn was almost free now. She then said quietly without lifting her head. "And I want to help. Both of you."

...TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

5. Unfair rage

Legolas knew not how long he was sitting in the room. It seemed to be hours but he knew it might as well be minutes. The elf had no opportunity to even find out was it a day or night. He was wondering why did this people believe his kin to be evil? Elves were the creatures of light and never brought evil to other races. Yes, their history had some dark pages, but that was so long ago that none of the humans can comprehend. And elves learned their lessons. He sighed deeply. It was so frustrating to be hold prisoner for nothing. Not by orcs or trolls who have been corrupted by the great darkness, but by the allies.

Hard stealthy footsteps cut the line of his thoughts. The men were obviously trying to came inside the building without anyone's notice, but to the kin elven hearing they were as loud as a horde of elephants. The steps were coming closer.

They were different to the ones of the leader of this village, more heavy and slightly hesitant. He waited for there were no other options available for him His face remained calm, but his heart was uneasy for he felt an unspoken threat hanging in the air. Finally the men came closer, stopping some distance away.

"Now, that you are in our hands, creature, you will pay for what your kind have done." One of them spoke. His voice was filled with hatred and pain. The voice of the man who have lost his soul.

Had he been able, Legolas would try to convince these men that they were wrong. Although deep in his heart he knew that it wouldn't help. They had probably lost their loved ones to the landslides and diseases and right now all they wanted was to find someone guilty, someone they could punish.

Large iron fist connected with Legolas' face, closely followed by another one. The elf could do nothing to defend, bound as he was. He was completely helpless.

XXX

"I guess that's all." Adlin said throwing the remaining of soil from Aragorn's feet.

The ranger tried to sit up, groaning from pain. With one last effort he bolted into upright position, crying out softly. Breathing heavily he slammed his back into the wall.

"Are you alright?" Adlin asked in concern, watching him closely.

"I'll be in some time." Aragorn replied trying to smile reassuringly.

By the look on the child's face his attempt failed. The girl handed a flask of water to the ranger and pushed his bag with supplies closer to him. Aragorn nodded his thanks and after few big gulps of water he put the flask aside and tried to figure out the severity of his injures. To his great relief, all the bones were still in one piece. His ribs were bruised rather badly though and the rest of his torso responded to the slightest move with a fierce pain.

He had a big lump at the back of his head and a sprained ankle. The latest he figured out while trying to stand up. Doing all that he could to quickly treat his wounds, Aragorn looked up, thinking over the next problem. How would he get out from this hole?

"We'd better hurry." Adlin said. "My uncle would be angry if I'm late."

"How far the village is?" The ranger asked turning to the girl.

"About an hour on feet with your leg injured, I guess."

"Go up first."

"Will you be able to get out on your own, Strider?" The girl asked, looking him over critically.

"I have no other choice." The ranger sighed.

He watched as a girl climbed up, skillfully like a little monkey. With another deep sigh he took the rope and started his own ascent, trying to use only his arms. Aragorn greeted his teeth for the pain was so intense, he thought he would pass out any minute. Although his little prison wasn't too deep, for Aragorn's aching body it seemed to be a bottomless void.

Finally he was out in the fresh air once more, thanks to the sheer stubbornness and will power. Adlin was waiting for him with a long solid stick. She smiled and handed it to him. Aragorn sighed, but accepted. Leaning heavily on this piece of wood he followed his young guide into the wood and toward the village, hoping and praying that Legolas was alright.

XXX

Legolas coughed painfully after another blow to his ribcage. He lost count to blows. The blindfold over his eyes doubled the effects of the beating. He knew not which direction the next blow would come from and how forceful would it be. The men were insulting and cursing him. They had lost all the thoughts about stealth and were shouting at top of their lungs, beating and kicking the bleeding form of the elf.

"What's going on here?" Through the red mist of pain that covered his mind, Legolas was able to recognize the voice of the village leader.

The elf tried to concentrate at the voices, but couldn't. He was aching all over. Sharp shooting pain in his ribs was mixing with a steady dull ache in his head. He wanted to gulp the air greedily into suffering lungs, but the gag prevent it. The air in the small room was heavy, making Legolas nausea. The only relatively good news was that the beating had stopped.

Legolas felt his head being pulled up. He tried to focus on the face above him, but failed. His eyes were clouded with pain and quickly approaching unconsciousness. The man shoved his head back down. Legolas struggled to remain awake but it was to no avail. He blacked out almost instantly.

…TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6. Rescue plans

To tell that he was in pain was a great understatement. Legolas was in a hell lot of pain. Off course, the young prince had been wounded before and rather severe, but at those times he was at least able to defend himself. And even fighting orcs he knew the reason of their hatred. But here he was, been tied up and beaten for no reason by humans who were simple farmers and craftsmen. It made no sense at all!

Well, actually he wasn't good at making sense in his current hurting state. As much as he hated to admit, he was seriously injured. Legolas sighed softly, wincing at the jolts of pain shooting through his obviously damaged ribcage. He tried to summarize the damage done to him, but after few minutes left the idea. His whole body was transforming into one giant bruise, his head and ribs hurt like hell, but Legolas couldn't determine the true intensity of his wounds being bounded and blinded.

The prince sighed once again, deciding whether to try and stay awake or give up to luring blackness. As far as Legolas knew, he was alone in the room, left in peace for the time being. He didn't know how much time passed since he had been brought here. And since he was forced to leave Aragorn…

The thought of his friend brought a new ache to his heart. The elf refused to believe that Aragorn was dead. The young ranger was too stubborn for that. But there was little doubt that the human was hurt and needed help. The help Legolas couldn't provide his friend with.

The further Legolas tried to search a way out of his current situation, the stronger his headache became. There still were no traces of other beings anywhere near and so the elf decided to stop fighting against unconsciousness. Slowly, his thoughts still with his human friend, Legolas' head lolled onto his chest as his mind blacked out once more.

XXX

Aragorn felt extremely dizzy, leaning heavily on the stick, following Adlin. They were walking in silence for quite some time since the ranger was in too much pain to keep the conversation. He tried to plan his further actions at first, but then gave the idea up. His body was weary and his mind was threatening to black out any minute. So, all the strength Aragorn could gather was going solely onto keeping him conscious and moving.

Adlin went in front of the man, glancing at him worriedly from time to time. This Strider was hurt, she was sure about that but yet he denied it, trying not to show his weakness. And he had an elf for a companion. Judging by how Strider exert himself, hurrying to the elf's help, they were close friends.

The girl sighed inwardly. She wished she had someone as close, as this two were! A friend… For her such a person was yet to be found. Adlin saw little happiness in her life, being an outcast in her own village and even in her own family. That was probably the main reason that pushed her to help this stranger. She may not be a grown-up, but she was good at seeing who the person was. And she could tell that Strider was a kind and loyal man. He did nothing bad to herself or her village, while the people she used to live with had hurt his friend and would undoubtfully hurt Strider as well, should they know he was an elf's friend. Hell, they had beaten herself more then once, and she was just a child!

"We are coming closer to the village." She turned around to face her companion. "I can help you in unnoticed. We have a barn at the backyard. There is a small cellar in there which no one uses, you can hide there and I'll try to find out where your friend is."

Aragorn looked the child over carefully. She was so young, yet her eyes were shining with determination and seriousness. He could say that she would grew up in a rather beautiful woman, the one that possessed a true, natural beauty – a combination of gentleness and inner strength. Well, she seemed to be growing up already, much faster than a child of her years should.

"Are you sure, you want to?" He asked softly, not wishing to cause her troubles.

"Yes, I certainly am." She said stubbornly. "What they are doing is wrong. And I don't want to take part in it."

"And what exactly have been going on here?" Aragorn asked as they resumed walking, not wishing to ran head first in the situation he knew nothing about.

"As I said, we have legends about inhuman creatures that inhabited these lands. And people believe them all to be evil. I had always thought it to be wrong." She added thoughtfully to herself. "I mean, it's a bit selfish to think that your race is the only 'right' one, isn't it?" She asked, seeking Aragorn's answer.

The older human blinked, taken aback by the child's simple observations.

"You are rather wise for your years." He stated with an amused smile.

The girl blushed a bit, smiling as well. Then her face became grim again.

"There were floods and landslides in a past few weeks. Many people died and the large part of the harvest was destroyed. That's why seeing an elf, people in the village must have thought it to be his fault. As I said, they believe old legends,.." She finished almost in a whisper, obviously ashamed with her own kin.

Aragorn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He said in a low voice. "And until there are people who can think like you do, there's a hope for our race."

The girl looked up at him and smiled brightly. A light, innocent smile of a child, that brought a warmness in Aragorn's heart.

"Thank you, Strider." Adlin said gratefully. "We must be silent now."

…TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Surveying the scene

The sun had already been determinedly moving toward the horizon when the girl and the man entered the village. Adlin helped the ranger to the backyard of a rather big house, which had probably been the village's inn. Although he would be damned to admit it, Aragorn felt his strength weakening rapidly under the double assault of pain and exhaustion and he found himself leaning on the stick more heavily with each step. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings but found it harder and harder to stay alert. To his inner dismay he had had to rely on the child in the question of stealth. If his brothers or friends would ever find out… But that thought brought him back to the main problem: Legolas. He need to find and save his friend! The determination lent strength to his fatigued body, letting him continue walking. No one seemed to notice them this far and Aragorn was thankful for that. He was in no shape to fight anything fiercer then a half-starved rabbit and he doubted that he would be able to make this people see reason by a civilized talk..

"We are almost there," Adlin whispered to him, cutting his gloomy thoughts abruptly. She motioned for an entrance to the old wooden barn. The structure was only one story high and looked old, but was rather wide for such a small village.

Being urged by his young guide, the ranger stepped inside, welcomed by the smell of dust and rotten wood. It was dark inside, especially after the bright light of the setting sun, and he almost bumped into a large sack, moving to the center of barn after Adlin, before his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. The barn was wide, containing different pallets, barrels, sacks and tools. The place looked casual and it seemed that it was rarely used too, judging by the thick layer of dust and an amount of spider-webs all around.

"Help me, please". Adlin asked breathlessly as she tried to lift a particularly large pallet and drag it aside.

Without questioning the girl's actions, Aragorn came to her aid, grunting in pain as an effort aggravated his injuries. Together they managed to pull the pallet away from the lid that was obviously covering an entrance to the basement. A cloud of dust flew into the air, making both humans cough. Aragorn saw dark spots as the coughing fit sent waves of pain down his bruised ribs, brining the somewhat dulled pain to life.

"Get down there," the girl urged her companion, looking shaken up. It was now that Aragorn truly understood what it had taken this girl to actually helped him. She was obviously scared, yet so determined. "It's not too clean down there, but you'll have to coup with it." Adlin said sheepishly. "I'll close the lit and pull some sacks onto it, so that no one sees you."

"How long do I need to stay in there?" Aragorn asked, eyeing the wooden stairs that were leading down into a pitch blackness of the basement. He was wondering if they were tough enough to bare his weight or he'll receive another spectacular fall second time in a day.

"I don't know." Adlin replied honestly, shrugging. "I need to help my uncle in an inn a bit. He'll already be angry enough with me." She sighed. "But I'll sneak out to see where they are keeping your friend. And I'll bring something for you to eat."

Aragorn eyed the girl thankfully, a somewhat saddened smile playing on his lips.

"I thank you, my lady." He bowed slightly. "For your help and kindness."

He started to move down, ignoring the slight blush on the girl's cheeks. Adlin was feeling strangely happy. Not because of this stranger's complement, but because of the simple fact of being able to help. Now she started to understand those words, her mother once had told her. 'You may know all the herbs in this forest by names and their properties. You may learn the recipes of different potions by hard. But you must to feel the need to help people to become a true healer.' Those words somehow found their way into her heart, yet it wasn't until now that their meaning was finally reveling itself to her.

She watched a man disappearing in the black hole of the basement, gasping from pain under his breath. She couldn't explain why, but she knew that he and his elven friend were worse saving, and she decided that she would do all she could to help them.

"I'm down." Came somewhat muffled voice of Strider and Adlin hurried to put the lid back, covering it with a few half-empty sacks, careful to make everything look as if it was staying in such a position for a long time. Giving her work one last critical look, she ran out the barn, mentally preparing herself for yet another yelling section from her uncle.

XXX

Aragorn was standing in a complete darkness, trying not to breath deeply because of the bits of dust and mud that was floating in the air, disturbed by his arrival. He didn't want to end up in another long fit of heavy coughing, remembering his bruised ribs. Actually now, that he thought of it, all his body was hurting rather badly. He had tried to push the pain and weariness aside while their journey to the village, but now, when he was stuck in this hole alone with his thoughts, his injuries were repaying him for his lack of attention.

The air in the basement was old and stuffy, to say the least. In addition a cobweb that was hanging heavily from the ceiling got tucked in his hair, adding discomfort. Few large spiders dropped from it, disturbed by the whole commotion and ran impudently down his face and left shoulder.

Aragorn couldn't stop the mask of disgust from sneaking upon his face. He could imaging how horrible he must look, covered in blood, dirt and cobwebs. After accompanying Legolas in his trips across Mirkwood, the young ranger became extremely careful around spiders. Off course, comparing to the giant spiders of Mirkwood, this little creatures were like flies comparing to ringwraiths's flying beasts, yet even among this little creatures an extremely poisonous ones can be found.

Sighing in defeat, Aragorn sat with his back to one of the walls, trying not to pay attention for all the dirt around him and actually on him. Whenever his thoughts were heading, they were coming to stop on one topic: Legolas. The well-being and safety of his friend was his primary concern. Yet, right now Aragorn could do completely nothing, but to sit and wait. The elf's life, and his own for that matter, were in a hands of the small girl – probably the most compassionate being in this village.

…TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Note: It was really long since I've updated any of my stories and I apologize for that. Can promise nothing, but I'm back for now and hopefully with a couple of fresh ideas.

Chapter 8. Determination

Soft wind was caressing the leaves of huge trees, causing them to rustle gently. Two cloaked figures could be seen riding on the almost identical horses. The cloaks obscured the figures of the riders but it wasn't enough to hide the skill and grace with which the two of them were mastering their horses. They were carrying long bows and swords with them – a common weapons for those, who travel through underpopulated lands, such as this. But there was one important particularity that was obvious to any, even unprofessional, eye. The weapons were certainly not made by humans. And even if they were, many kings and noble lords would be honored to wield them.

"Are you sure they were heading this way?" one of the travelers asked in a somewhat mocking tone of voice.

"Yes, I am", another voice that sounded much alike the first one, although a bit more dry and frosty, replied. "You saw the tracks yourself. There's no doubt that it was their trail. Humans rarely travel through this lands alone and even less often they do it in a company of an elf."

"I know", the first one smiled, clapping the other's hand reassuringly. "It's just that I can't think of any possible reason for the two of them to go there."

His companion snorted darkly.

"You are more naïve then I thought, brother, if you still expect to see reason behind any of their actions."

He threw the hood away from his face in one sharp movement that spoke of a barely restrained anger. The fabric reviled the stranger's long dark hair and slightly pointed ears, leaving no doubt about which race he belonged to. There was an aura of nobility surrounding the lines of his youthful yet ageless face, that was a bit darkened by a small, almost invisible, scowl and a dangerous sparkle in the depths of his dark-grey eyes.

His companion threw his hood back too, turning to be an exact copy of the first elf. The only visible difference between the two brothers was that the second one looked more amused then angered and his face wasn't as dark with fury as his twin's.

"I suggest you calm down, Elladan. I can almost see a smoke coming out of your nostrils", the elf smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Elladan's expression seemed to become even darker, but few moments later he sighed with defeat.

"You are right, brother, there's no point in getting angry. It would do nothing to help and put some sense into their empty skulls."

Elrohir smiled a bit mischievously.

"Speaking of which, I have a couple of fresh ideas…"

"Let me see," a smile spread over Elladan's face. "Something that includes cold river, wooden clubs and Mirkwood dungeons?"

"You read my mind, dear brother!" Elrohir exclaimed in mock surprise. He then fell silent and after a couple of minutes asked in a more serious tone of voice. "Estel knows about this lands well enough. Surely he remembers that humans here are suspicious if not aggressive toward other races. Why would he drag Legolas in a place like this?"

Elladan didn't reply immediately. They had been following their brother's and friend's trail for about a week now. Ever since the twins had returned to Imladris from one of their orc-hunting trips with the rangers and found out about Aragorn's and Legolas decision to "take a small walk into nearby lands", the feeling of dread was refusing to leave their hearts. The brothers had stayed at home for a few days, but they weren't able to find any real rest. Lord Elrond was not very pleased with them, but the twins insisted on following their friend and brother. And there they were, combing this lands in search of a wavered ranger and almost equally wavered elven prince.

"I don't know", Elladan shook his head, frowning to his unpleasant thoughts. "Remind me to ask him this question before I strangle him."

His words were meant as a jest, but the expression on his face could have scared a small horde of orcs. It had actually did once… Elrohir shook his head looking at his twin. Aragorn and Legolas had better be all right.

XXX

It was already dark when Adlin managed to sneak out of the inn. She breathed in the fresh air of the night, looking up to greet the stars that were clearly visible on a cloudless sky. The girl slipped soundlessly away from the main entrance, not wishing to be noticed by anyone. She moved quickly, running from one shadow into another, skillfully avoiding being seen. It wasn't the first time she was hiding from everyone. But this time it was so much more then a simple desire for solitude.

Her mood was as dark as the surrounding night. Adlin had never actually liked working in the inn. No, better to say, she hated it! Each day was the same: stuffy air, lots of drunk men, loud noises… And her uncle never made it easier for her. He and his wife were always displeased with her, destroying any possible desire to help them.

But this evening was the worst she had ever had. Adlin winced, unconsciously rubbing her smarting ear with her equally smarting arm. She was sure that a couple of nasty bruises were forming at her forearm where her uncle had grabbed her. He was far from pleased when she got home almost at the sunset. It was her duty to help her aunt clean the room and help at the kitchens, if needed. But by the time she got to the inn, there had already been some customers in it and her uncle was fuming with anger.

The girl suppressed a desire to growl or curse. Not that she ever used any foul words, but one would remember many of them while spending every evening in the inn. She had faced her uncle's rage often enough and this time it had actually been worth it. What made her really furious, was a group of villagers, led by a smith's apprentice. They had came for a drink, or two, or more… People like them usually were staying till their money were spent or till they had at least a few inches of empty space in their bottomless bellies. Anyway, after third or fourth round of drinks they started boasting about "teaching that sneaky elf-thing a good lesson". Adlin's arms bolted into fists as she remembered their dirty remarks and cruel laughter. They were speaking about it as if beating another living being half-to-death was the most amusing thing to do! How could they?! She angrily blinked the tears away. Well, they would pay for that! She would do anything possible not to let them succeed.

The girl took a deep breath, calming herself. She had a task to complete. Looking around the girl realized that she had actually almost come to her target. Adlin risked to peer around the corner, watching one of the sheds intently. The past few hours were far from enjoyable, but they were useful in a way. At least now she knew where to find the elf. Those drunk fools were so loud about it, that she doubted anyone could have miss their bubbling.

The shed seemed to be another shadow, it's outlines barely visible in the surrounding darkness. Yet, Adlin was able to take a comparably good look around. Two men were standing in front of the door, armed with crossbows. Judging by their poses and the way that their weapons were pointed at the ground, they were dozing. It had been fear that had places them to guard the prisoner. Fear of what the elf could do to them should he get free. But this fear was undoubtfully diminished by their fellow villager's actions earlier in the day.

The girl suppressed a desire to spat. Preferably into one of the men… Shaking her head, Adlin sneaked past the guards and got round the shed. It was as she expected: two more men were sitting on a log and playing dice on an old barrel. There weren't paying much attention to their surroundings, interested in nothing but there game. Their weapons were laying all but forgotten few paces away. Well, considering that they weren't actually expecting any danger from outside, she couldn't blame them.

The girls stood there for quite a while, trying to decide on the further course of action. Originally she was planning to see the elf or even try and free him, but it became quite obvious that there was no way to do it. She can't just walk up to the main entrance and get inside. And any other option was out of question. To try and climb to the roof was too risky: it was too dark too see and she wouldn't be able to climb there noiselessly. There were no windows visible as well, which had probably been the cause to leave the elf in this particular shed.

'What am I to do?' Adlin asked herself franticly. From what she had heard, the elf would be executed tomorrow and it left less then 10 hours to try and free him. Even less if they were to do it secretly.

Adlin sighed, finally excepting that there really was nothing she could do right now. She would get to Strider and tell him everything. Perhaps he would be able to come up with a plan…

…TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Escape planes

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting silently near a small smokeless fire, their mood almost as dark and gloomy as the surrounding night. It was quiet in the wood around them as if the nature itself sensed the twin's emotions and dared not disturb them.

"I feel, that something had befallen them", Elladan said softly after a long minutes of complete silence, looking unblinkingly into the dancing flames.

"I know", his brother replied quietly, staring into the darkness. "And knowing the two of them, it's no less then a catastrophe. But we'll find them." He looked up, a grim determination shining on his face.

"Oh yes, we will", Elladan smiled mirthlessly. Even the Which King himself would have been proud to own the expression that the elf bore at that moment. It promised nothing but pain and death to those, who had dared hurt his brother and friend.

It was long since the night had fallen, yet neither of the brothers could find any rest. With each step they took, the feeling that something had befallen their friends increased, making them grew extremely anxious. Yet, they both knew that their was no way for them to track their friends at night. Even though their eyes were more keen that those of a mortal, the chances to miss something important or misinterpret the track was too high for them to risk.

"Let's rest now", Elrohir suggested, smiling. "I'll take the first watch if you don't mind".

For a few moments it looked as if Elladan would start arguing, but finally he nodded, once again amazed at his twin's talent to lighten the mood and calm his anger. Laying down onto the ground he stared into the dark canopy of leaves, searching for an occasional opening that would enable him to see stars. 'We are coming, little brother…'

XXX

Aragorn jerked out of his slumber the moment he heard someone's soft footsteps that were approaching his hiding place. He couldn't help feeling excited and impatient, preying for each and every Valar that it was Adlin. Judging by the determined moves of the newcomer, it was the girl after all.

"Mr. Strider, are you there?" – Adlin struggled with the last sack and pulled the lid open.

"Yes, Adlin", - Aragorn replied half-smiling. He sensed that the child was disturbed by something and decided not to point out that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if he wanted. "Can I come out now?" he asked instead, looking forward to stretch his stiff limbs.

"Yes", the girl nodded, although Aragorn couldn't see the movement in the dark. "I brought you some food".

"And some news, I hope," Aragorn quickly climbed out of the basement, sitting himself onto one of the barrels.

"Yes…" Adlin answered evasively, handing him a package and obviously not knowing how to start her tale.

Aragorn carefully unwrapped the fabric, taking a piece of bred, some cheese and a piece of fried meet out, just now realizing how hungry he had actually been.

"Why don't you start with the beginning, little lady?" He proposed, smiling to the girl, before starting to eat, trying to mind his manners and not to show his true hunger and the full extent of his mounting worry for his friend's wellbeing.

Adlin smiled back shyly before getting serious, her expression making her look much, much older. She sensed that the man just tried to encourage her and although she appreciated that greatly, the girl knew that the situation was grave.

"I wasn't able to get out of the inn until few hours ago", she started, knowing that Strider wouldn't like what she had to say next, but there was no point in stretching the truth further. "A group of villagers came and started to boast around. That's how I knew where to find your friend."

"Boast?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow, a strong feeling of dread spreading inside his heart.

"They… they had beaten the elf. I'm sorry", Adlin lowered her gaze, staring at the floor intently, shame and regret coloring her voice. She wanted to undo all the unjust harm that the two friends endured by the other villagers, yet she could not.

"Please, Adlin, do not blame yourself", Aragorn placed one of his hands onto the girl's shoulder. "Look at yourself. You're trying to help two strangers whom you had never even seen before, acting against your own village just because you believe this to be a right thing to do. You are brave and you can be proud of yourself, for you know something the majority of humans thrice your age don't know."

"You speak very wisely", the girl smiled. "I will try to follow your advice, but I can't help feeling sorrowful for what was done to your friend. It would be against my heart".

"That is good", Aragorn nodded seriously, finishing his meal. "It means that you value the life and have a strong sense of justice and compassion. It's a rare gift indeed nowadays".

"Thank you", Adlin laughed softly, grateful for such a praise. But suddenly she became serious again, remembering what had brought her here. "But I think, I'll finish my tale now. I sneaked toward the shed where your friend is being kept. It is guarded by four men. Two are near the entrance and two are at the back. Neither of them seems to be too alert, though. I couldn't risk going too close and I hadn't had the opportunity to actually see the elf or speak to him. But Strider, they are going to execute him in the morning."

A heavy silence hung over the darkened room as the girl's words faded, yet they stayed in the ranger's head, bouncing through him with each beat of his heart.

"Can you show me the place?" Aragorn asked after some time, lifting pleading eyes onto the girl. His hand had unconsciously closed around the hilt of his sword.

"Yes", Adlin's voice was firm as if she had already decided something important. "But what are you planning to do?"

Adlin couldn't explain her sudden uneasiness. Probably, because she had never seen this particular expression of cold fury on anyone's face. She wanted to help Strider and his friend, but she didn't want anyone else coming to harm in the process too.

"You wouldn't kill the villagers, would you?"

Aragorn snapped out of his thoughts by the soft half-pleading tone of the girl's voice. His features softened as he glanced back to Adlin. The girl was pale as a ghost, her lips pressed in a thin line and her hands bolted into fists. She looked even younger in a pale moonlight that came inside the building through innumerous slots.

"No, fear not. I'm planning to knock them out so I can free Legolas, but I will kill no one unless it's absolutely necessary. The people in the village can't be fully blamed for the prejudices that their ancestors had been collecting for centuries."

"Come then", Adlin jumped to her feet, a new wave of excitement washing all the doubts and fears away. But she then halted and turned back, suddenly remembering how hard it was for the man to come this far. "But what about your injuries? Are you well enough…"

"Yes, Adlin, I am", he smiled, standing up slowly, moving a bit too stiff for his own liking. "My injuries were not grave and besides, I had some sleep while waiting for you. But there's no way for me to rest until we free Legolas".

…TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Escape attempt

Legolas tried to shift slightly, ignoring the pain that had instantly changed from the dull constant throbbing into the flames of agony. His body was far beyond stiff. Actually, he could no longer feel his limbs at all. Those humans were afraid of him. Even after the cruel beating they had performed earlier, his bonds weren't loosen as much as an inch.

His throat was dry, yet he couldn't even swallow properly because of a gag that was still tied around his mouth. And he knew for sure that this people would give him no food or water. They were probably going to kill him anyway, so why to bother?

He wasn't awake, or better to say conscious, for long, yet he wished to go back into painless darkness already. There was no point in staying awake, really. All it gave him were depressed thoughts, which were instantly joining the pain, happy to cause him even more misery.

Yet, despite his best efforts, he was staying awake. His thought flew to his home. Even as his body was hurting and tied up in some human shed, his spirit could not be stopped by such a ridiculous obstacles. In his inner sight he could see tall trees of Northern Mirkwood, a free wind dancing merrily in their tops. And among them, his fathers halls – an unshakable stronghold of the wood-elves. The picture in his mind shifted, concentrating on the tall noble elf. A beautiful crown, made of flowers and leaves, circled his forehead, laying perfectly over long golden hair. Legolas had to fight hard in order to hold the tears of regret back. Somehow, the image of his father caused his heart to miss a beat. He wasn't afraid of the death, even of a death over something as ridiculous as an old unjust prejudice. But what would happen to his father should Legolas die?

The majority of people, who had an honor (or in some cases misfortune) to meet the proud king of Mirkwood, tended to perfect some of his features and forget about others. Yes, Thranduil was stoic and cold, his every move screaming of his noble blood. Legolas could even agree that his father was sometimes too hot-blooded and really, really scary when angered (not that the prince would let anyone say it out loud). But what almost no one knew, was the fact that Thranduil was also a caring parent and a loyal friend. Within his high solid walls of stoicism, a strong, yet gentle heart was beating. And even though the king could be worse then merciless toward his enemies, he was very protective over his family and friends, as was he over his people. It pained Legolas to think of what would the news of his death do to his father.

Death… Legolas' thoughts shifted once more, his mind providing him with fresh nightmarish memories of Aragorn, falling into the hole in the ground, en expression of shock and disbelief all over his face. For some unreasonable moments Legolas felt the urge to laugh. The sound of it would probably make everyone in the hearing range believe him mad, but it was beyond the point. The idea of a crown prince of Mirkwood and the only direct heir of Isildur, powerful warriors, dieing here, Eru knows where, was just too much for his pained brain.

He tried to cling on to hope, reassuring himself that Aragorn wasn't dead, yet he felt it slowly fading, like a water seeping through the clenched fingers. He had seen his friend fall and there was no way for the human to stay unharmed after that. He might not be dead, but who would help him now, when Legolas himself was in a great need of help?

Feeling his very soul starting to burn with despair, the elven prince sighed. The stream of dark memories and even darker thoughts, helpfully provided by his rich imagination, were taking their toll on him. The pain was growing, even though it had previously seemed impossible. Now it was concentrating in his skull, pulsing through his brain with every pump of blood, dulling everything else. The only feeling that had stayed with him was pain. Pain and despair…

XXX

"So, what's now?" Adlin asked excitedly, as the two of them crouched in the darkness, their eyes never leaving the shed.

"You'll stay here", Aragorn said firmly. "And I will try to free Legolas".

"But Strider,…", the girl started to protest, wanting to help so badly. "I can…"

"No, Adlin", - Aragorn withdrew his gaze from the wooden construction and looked at the girl. "The guards aren't too alert as you've said yourself. I don't think there would be any problems in knocking them out. But should something go wrong, should I be caught, these people must not see you. Imaging what would happen to you if they find out you've helped us".

The girl was silent for a long minute, but then reluctantly nodded. She knew there was little way for her to help, but any action would be better then the lack of it. Yet, this Strider was right. She can't risk be caught helping the two strangers. And not only because of what would happen to her, but also because there would be no one to help the two friends.

Sighing deeply, she backed further into shadows, her eyes watching Strider's every move.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling slightly. He really liked this girl. Moving stealthily toward the shed, he suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to leave Adlin behind. By what he had gathered from the girl's words, her life here was far from pleasant. Maybe he'll be able to find her a better home?

'No time for those thoughts right now!' Aragorn scowled at himself, grabbing a thick wooden stick from the ground and moving to the shed's side. This way he would be able to get behind the two humans, who looked as if they were actually sleeping, despite their upright poses.

Aragorn knew that the success of this escape mission was in stealth and speed. He took one deep breath and jumped to the first guard, knocking him hard with the stick. Even before the limp body touched the ground, the second guard joined his fellow in the lands of unconsciousness. Placing the two man near the wall, he tried to make it look as if they fell asleep on their posts. He knew far too well, that the guards' absence would cause suspicion, if not panic, and he couldn't risk that.

Gripping his stick more comfortable, Aragorn moved to the back of the shad, from where two slightly slurred voices could be heard. He winked his nose in disgust. It had always shocked him, how careless some representatives of his own race could be. People, who lived in this village, trusted them to guard their sleep from a strange powerful creature, who they believed to be evil. And this four men were acting as if they protect basket of sweets from a bunch of kids. Not that he minded it, anyway.

When the pair at the back had joined their comrades, Aragorn returned to the entrance of the shed, quickly stepping inside. He knew that there might be more guards, but he had no time for the further caution. Should one of the unconscious men wake up, all his plans would shatter…

"Legolas…" He called softly into the darkness, waiting for his eyes to get used to the almost complete lack of light that occupied the room.

Silence was his only reply.

"Legolas!" Aragorn whispered urgently, cursing his limited human sight. At the times like this he had actually envied the race of elder greatly. "Please, answer me".

XXX

Legolas couldn't tell for sure whether he was awake or not, probably semiconscious. In his half-delirious state of mind he was reliving Aragorn's fall, spiced up by the memories of their previous adventures. He saw him bleeding to death in the hands of orcs, being poisoned by Mirkwood spiders, falling from the cliff, drowning in the river… And each time Aragorn was calling for him desperately, and each time Legolas was too late to save his friend's life. He tried his best, but no matter how fast he ran, he wasn't moving closer even for an inch, he was grabbing Aragorn's hand, but it was always slipping out of his grip. And every time he could see the look of shock and horror in the usually kind grey eyes of his friend.

"Legolas…" The voice broke to him as if from far away. 'No! No more…', Legolas mind screamed in anguish. No more reminding of his failure! No more images of his friend's sufferings!

"Legolas! Please, answer me!" The notes of despair in Aragorn's hushed voice was too much for an elven prince to ignore. Slowly, he willed himself toward full consciousness, still not daring to believe. Was his friend here? But how?

The elf tried to struggle in his bonds weakly, cursing his bindings, his gag, his blindfold, the humans who did that to him…

XXX

Aragorn's ears, sharpened by the adrenalin that was streaming through his blood. He suddenly could hear some rustling and heavily muffled noises. He strained his eyes to see and finally spotted some dark shape near the far wall of the shed. He rushed toward it, miraculously avoiding stumbling through things in a complete darkness that was surrounding him. Falling to his knees, he reached out, touching the figure gently. He couldn't see his friend clearly, but what he saw made his anger increase to a seemingly impossible levels. Legolas' arms and legs were tied up with thick ropes. The elf was blindfolded and gagged too.

"Oh, mellon-nin…", Aragorn put the piece of cloths out of Legolas' mouth and carefully removed the blindfold.

"E-Estel…" the elf's voice was almost inaudible, his throat being obviously dry and parched.

"Sh-h, my friend", Aragorn started to work on the tight ropes that were binding his friend. "I'll get you free in no time. Just stay with me, my friend".

XXX

It was so hard to believe in it. Aragorn was alive! Legolas could have sworn that his heart twitched in joy upon seeing his friend again. He summoned all his remaining strength, preparing for the fight out of this mass once his bonds were undone. Now, that a strong flame of hope had been reborn in his heart, the prince was ready to fight. For himself and his best friend.

Yet, some dark feeling interrupted him right in the middle of this thoughts. It refused to go away and so the prince tried to pay it some attention. His senses were still dulled by the pain and bone-deep weariness, but they weren't gone completely. Once he had finally realized what this feeling of approaching danger was about, it became too late.

Legolas tried desperately to catch his friend's attention, but Aragorn was too exited to notice it. Even though the prince was blindfolded for more then a day, his elven sight was fast to restore even despite the fact that it was night. And what he saw made him shiver: dark figure was sneaking toward his human friend.

"Estel…", he tried to warn Aragorn, but his usually melodic voice betrayed him, coming out in no more then a croaked whisper. And his friend's fingers, pressed gently to his lips to silence him didn't help the matters either.

The elf tried to speak once more, to move and do something to prevent the unavoidable, but all his efforts were in vain. The man stopped right behind the kneeling ranger and raised his arm for a hit. One horrific moment later he smashed his fist hard into the back of Aragorn's head, instantly knocking the man unconscious. The ranger fell forward right onto the still bound feet of his elven friend.

Legolas raised his eyes onto the village's leader, a look of remorse and anger shining brightly in them. For a moment their gazes locked and the human was frozen, shocked by the depth of the elf's eyes that seemed to be shining in the darkness of the room. However, his stupor was a short-lived one. The man smiled crookedly and slammed his hand, armed with now blooded rock, into the elf's temple.

XXX

"What had happen here?" One of the men came inside the shed, bringing a torch with him. "Dear Gods!" He gasped in shock, looking at the two unconscious figures laying at the floor.

"Bind the human and check the elf's bonds as well", the leader ordered harshly. "We'll deal with them in the morning, as was planned before. And make sure you'll put more capable men to guard the shed this time."

"But, sir… Um… Do you… Do you mean we are to execute this man as well?" The villager asked, obviously bewildered by this thought and yet too scary to oppose his leader directly.

The leader smiled again, his cruel merciless smirk sending shivers down the other man's back.

"If he was acting under some kind of spell, we'll actually do his soul a great favor. And if he did this out of his free will, he's as guilty as this elf is". His words weren't loud, but so cold and firm that it could stop any attempt at further discussion even before it was actually born. "Now, do as I said!"

With that he walked out the shed, tossing a blooded stone away, not aware that it had missed small cringing figure by mare inches, but had bruised her heart forever.

… TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Chapter 11. Twins are coming

Adlin shifted slightly to at least try and revel her limbs of some of the numbness that had taken over her body from staying long in one position. The girl was shivering from the chilling morning wind, regretting for not taking some warm clothes from home. Then again, it was supposed to be a rescue mission, not a night of the fruitless waiting!

The sun was rising slowly, but relentlessly steady, bringing the girl's mind back to the horrific situation she was in. This was the first time Adlin truly wished for the day to never start. She had spent the night here, in the protection of an overgrown bush, lonely and scared, wanting to do something and having no clue of what that "something" actually could be. At first the girl had looked for any opportunity to try and free Strider and his elven friend, but soon she realized that the search was pointless. This time Mornak, the leader of their village, was taking no chances. The shed had been well-guarded and those men were taking their duty more seriously than those before them, especially after the escape attempt earlier in the night. The possibility to have a 'demon' getting free was terrifying enough for them and the punishment, promised by Mornak in case of their failure was rather stimulating as well. No one could have blamed them, anyway. Who would want to be publicly flogged or even killed just over a few minutes of innocent slumber?

After she had realized that there was no possibility for her to sneak into the shed, Adlin decided to wait and see. Perhaps she'd be able to help the two friends in the morning? She could create a distraction and gave them a chance for escape… Or be caught up and punished as well…

Forcefully shoving the disturbing thought away, Adlin curled into a tight ball, leting all her sorrow out and crying herself into the dark troubled sleep. Hundreds of thousands of images flooded her mind, haunting the girl's dreams, turning them into horrific nightmares. Back there, she tried to free the two strangers over and over again, some plans looking rather good, and some of them too ridiculous and even laughable to even consider. Yet, all of them ended similarly – they failed… She was either forced to watch the two beings die, or was facing the fury of her village herself. Both possibilities were far from pleasant.

The sleep hadn't lasted long though – just a few hours. And after waking up Adlin was feeling all but rested. She was sleepy, edgy, desperate and scared… And there still was no plan…

But there must be something she can do! Adlin surveyed the rising sun with the desperate eyes, as if it was her worst enemy. Well, in a way it actually was… But the sun had nothing to do with an order to execute Strider and his friend, Mornak had. And right now Adlin could have sworn that she felt a true hatred toward another living being for the very first time in her life. She despised her uncle, disliked his wife and couldn't trust anyone in the house she lived, but she was too soft to actually hate them. Mornak was another story. He wasn't purely evil or greedy or abusive, but he had a great hunger. A hunger for power. And he would do anything possible to keep that power to himself.

The girl knew one thing: should Mornak succeed in killing the two strangers, she would never be able to live with herself. She would never be able to get back to her life or even to look into any of the other villagers' eyes ever again.

XXX

Aragorn moaned, opening his eyes. Well, at least he honestly tried to. It wasn't that easy, considering a small dwarven clan that had obviously mistaken his head for a market place. He tried to shift, finally realizing that his position was far from comfortable. No positive results in that field as well… The only response his body gave him was a jolt of pain, stabbing through his ribcage and into his already hurting head. Aragorn moaned helplessly, wishing for at least the nausea to go away.

"Estel…"

That weak unsure spoken word was enough for Aragorn to instantly forget all his pain and discomfort. The image of badly beaten Legolas resurfaced in his memories, providing his body with enough stimulation to cooperate with his mind.

"Legolas? – he tried to blink the darkness away, needing a full minute to realize that it wasn't due to his closed eyes. It was dark around them. – How do you feel? Had you been hurt badly? Answer me, my friend!"

Should Legolas feel more strong, he'd probably chuckle at the stream of questions that Aragorn shot at him, sounding extremely fidget. The problem, however, was that he had no strength to actually speak for long, or to stay relatively awake at that. Yet, he was the son to a proud and rather stubborn king and he would be damned before he consciously surrender to his body's weakness without even a fight.

"You're alive…" – he had actually intended to reassure his friend, to tell him not to worry, but at that minute this was more important to him.

At first Aragorn was too stunned to understand what his friend meant by that statement. But then, the realization hit him and did it hard. Legolas thought him badly hurt or dead. He was kept here, in the dark, away from stars and nature, was beaten badly and topping all of that, he was worried for his, Aragorn's, fate.

"Legolas… I'm fine. I truly am", - he tried to reassure the elf.

"Liar…" – Legolas said, a small hint of humor shading his pain-filled voice. – "You fell through the hole in the ground and we are now being kept by some crazy humans who wish to execute us. How could anyone call it 'fine'?"

The elf's voice was weak, but he still sounded like his old sarcastic self. Aragorn smiled into darkness.

"At least we are together", - he was probably one of a few men, who could express such gestures as a shrug or frown with his voice.

"Yes, we are, - Legolas sighed, closing his eyes. In his battered state, his elven senses weren't enough to actually penetrate the darkness around them enough to see his human friend clearly. – So, tell me more about your spectacular escape attempt..."

XXX

It was still dark, the dawning sun had just started to dye everything around in a grey colors. It would be a couple more hours before the people in the village would begin their daily routine, emerging from their houses. A couple more hours for the elf and his human friend to live. Mornak closed the door of his home, pulling the edges of his cloak tighter around himself. It was a chilly morning indeed, but the day still promised to be warm and clear.

The man walked down toward the shed, hoping to find no signs of even more troubles. He still was considerably angry about those careless fools, who had let the human to overpower them and almost free the elf. Fools! Should that man had an intent to kill them, their families would be mourning over their cold bodies by now! Would have served them right, off curse, but would be destructing for the small village. Mornak sighed. He would need to find an appropriate punishment for them later. Something to curve into their memory for a long time…

"Good morning, sir", - one of the guards near the shed's entrance said.

"We'll see about that, - Mornak smiled dryly. – Everything silent?"

"Yes, sir. We saw and heard nothing suspicious".

"Good", - Mornak nodded, satisfied with an answer. "I'll go inside…"

He had never finished the sentence as a loud rumbling sound made everyone turn in the direction of the river.

"Another landslide! – One of the villagers shouted in panic, urging to ran away from the shed. – "We need to inform the others!"

"Stay where you are! – Mornak's voice was cold and steely. – "I will gather people. You remain here and keep an eye on our prisoners. We will not give them such a nice opportunity to escape".

"But, sir,.. the fishermen… they were staying near the river…"

"I know! I'll see to it. You do your job".

With that Mornak turned to run to the center of the village. He spotted Adlin, who had just risked to get out of her hiding place (if she didn't want her uncle to search for her, she'd need to show up at home).

"Ran fast and inform everyone to gather at the market place, – he grabbed the scared girl and pushed her forward. – Be fast!"

Adlin obeyed almost automatically, her mind too frozen by fear of both being discovered as the two strangers' accomplice and because of another landslide that could have taken even more lives. She ran toward the first house, banging loudly into the door, shouting the massage into the sleepy woman's face, turned around and ran toward the next house…

XXX

The dawn was slowly turning into morning, lighting the woods with the cheerful rays of sunlight. Two dark-haired figures were riding side by side, the expression on their identical faces darker then the starless night. The two of them were surveying their surroundings thoroughly, looking for any signs of their friends.

"You know, - Elladan turned slightly into the direction of his brother, his eyes continuing the search. – I begin to hate birds".

He allowed himself one murderous look into the direction of a tree where what seemed like a colony of unnaturally cheerful birds were singing happily. The louder their clear voices sounded, the more touchy Elladan became. It irritated him to listen to the creatures' singing while his mood was darkened by fear for his brother's and friend's lives.

"I sense it too, - Elrohir said softly, looking knowingly at his twin. – Something've happened, or is going to happen in a closest future. But we must stay calm and focused, if we want to prevent it".

"You sound wiser than you look, - Elladan muttered, but tried to collect himself. – Yet, you are right, brother. We have no right to despair".

"Look!" – Elrohir suddenly exclaimed, noticing something strange through the trees ahead of them.

The two brothers urged their horses to go faster. They reached the edge of the forest, coming to stop abruptly. There were signs of a few days old camp-fire right near the hole in the ground.

"You know what this mean?" – Elladan asked, picking half-broken arrow from the ground where some sort of fighting had taken place not long ago.

"They are in trouble, - Elrohir replied, sighing, for he too had recognized one of Legolas' long arrows. – In deep, deep trouble".

XXX

The rescuers had actually been fast enough. Two of the fishermen were hurt badly, but all seven of them were alive. Adlin walked through the forest, deep in thought. What should she do now? She was on her own, after all. And she was the only one who wanted to help Strider and his friend. Yet, she couldn't… She just wasn't strong enough. If only she could find some help…

Some strange sensation warned her to be extremely cautious and Adlin sneaked behind a tree, taking a good look around. The forest was silent, seemingly empty, yet the feeling remained. Taking one stealthy step after another, Adlin got closer to the edge of the forest, only now realizing where was she. The girl had decided to turn in the direction of the village, but then she finally spotted them.

At first Adlin couldn't actually believe her eyes. Standing near the same hole where Strider had fallen not so long ago, were two dark-haired elves. The girl sneaked closer, not even noticing that she was holding her breath, until the lack of oxygen started to burn her lungs.

Both elves were tall and graceful just like the Strider's friend. And they looked much alike, identical if to be honest.

The two beings were emerged into some heated conversation, looking at the tracks beneath them. Both their faces were marked by worry and Adlin frowned. She couldn't hear their conversation clearly (wouldn't understand it too, even should she stand right beside them), but the wind brought an occasional sound of their melodic voices. Were these Strider's friends as well? She may not know much about elves, their customs and traditions, but she thought it highly unlikely for all of them to be friends with each other. Maybe they were just passing by? Something told her that they weren't. Adlin was aware that their village was far away from any roads and she couldn't really believe that two unrelated groups of strangers (if you consider two as a group, off course) would accidentally pass through this lands. And besides, she needed help and she had absolutely no time to spare.

Summoning all her willpower and courage, Adlin stealthily got out of her hiding place. She made a few steps in the direction of the two elves, unsure of how to start the conversation. She couldn't just say: "Hello! I'm Adlin. Don't you by any chance know a blond elf and the dark-haired man. They were passing nearby and got caught in a landslide. To make story short, they would be executed by the people of my village in a couple of minutes. What were your names, by the way?"

Even before this thought had fully formed itself, the girl found herself staring directly into the arrowhead, pointed at her. For a few skipped heartbeats Adlin forgot how to breath. The speed with which the elf turned around and readied his weapon was fascinating, even unbelievable.

"Who are you?" - the second elf asked in an icy tone of voice, the three words hitting the girl harder then any club would.

"Adlin, - she managed to chock out. – I live in a village. It's not far from here".

The girl swallowed, wishing for the dryness in her mouth to go away. Was the idea to ask this elves for help so good? She was starting to doubt it.

"Come on, Elladan", - Elrohir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. – It's just a child".

For a moment it looked as if Elladan wouldn't comply, the expression on his face unreadable. But then he lowered the bow down, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry. You are right", - he mumbled to his twin and looked at the girl.

Adlin fought the urge to shiver, so piercing those ageless eyes were. It seemed as if they stared right through the girl, reading in her heart.

"We are looking for our friends", Elrohir finally said, realizing that his brother had no intentions on starting a civil talk anytime soon. "Had you by any chance seen two strangers here? We believe they stopped right here".

Adlin gulped. So, they _were_ Strider's friends after all. And how was she supposed to tell them about what had happened? The girl managed a shaky half-smile, looking like a small child that tries to hid a broken vase from it's mother.

"Um… I believe I've seen them, - she said, desperately trying to come up with an appropriate words. – There had been a landslide and Strider fell into that hole".

She nodded toward the gaping hole in the ground. Both elves turned around simultaneously, looking at the sight in front of them with wide unbelieving eyes. Adlin shifted from one foot to another, nervously. Partly because of the bow that was still grasped by one of the elves. Elladan, if she remembered correctly. Despite the stressed situation, Adlin felt strange feeling of calmness and warmness, rolling the unfamiliarly sounding name in her mouth.

"Is he all right?" – the same twin asked, looking hopefully at the girl.

"It's complicated, - Adlin mumbled, unsure what to say next. But then she remembered the look in Mornak's eyes and the two ropes on a lone tree, ready for their victims. A strong wave of despair flooded through her mind, washing all the doubts away. – But you need to come to the village with me or it would be too late. I'll tell you everything on our way".

She grasped one of the elves' hands and forcefully tugged the stunned being in the direction of the village, preying to gods that they wouldn't be late.

…TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. A spectaculars rescue

Elrohir could do little than jog besides the excited and worried girl that had gripped his hand so hard, as if her life depended on it. Elladan, as confused as his brother, followed them few steps behind.

"Um… Adlin, right? – Elrohir asked, catching the girl's attention. – Can you please explain what's going on here? Maybe we can stop and talk…"

"There's no time! – Adlin sounded almost frantic. – You don't understand, Mornak is going to execute them any minute!"

That surely got both twins' attention. Elladan sped up a bit, leveling with the girl, his eyes flaming up with fear and anger.

"What do you mean 'execute'?! – he roared. – Who is this Mornak and why does he want to kill our friends?"

Adlin sighed inwardly. It was hard for her to both run at the top of her speed and talk to the two elves, who were radiating fear and swiftly growing anger like to beacons. But she knew that these two needed to know at least a bit of what had happened, least they would not be able to help Strider and his elven friend. And besides, she actually shared their emotions. She felt awful, knowing that she was the only one who knew about the two prisoners, but wasn't the one able to help. Now, they just might have a chance… And so, the girl breathed in the best she could considering their wild pace, and tried to tell the story as short as she could.

"People here do not like elves. They actually don't like any other races at all. Old tales speak of dark magic and unnatural abilities that they posses and many believes in those words. Your friends must have stopped at that clearing with the hole in the ground and during one of the landslides Strider fell into that hole. I saw it only when the men from our village found his elven companion and attacked him. I could do nothing to stop them and when they knocked him out and left I checked the hole and found Strider there. I hid him in an old barn and later we went to try and free his friend. Strider was caught and Mornak, he is the leader of our village, wants to execute them because people believe, that all the disasters that had happened lately are the elf's fault and he is willing to satisfy their blood lust as long as they see him fit to be the one in charge".

She gulped for air after the long tirade, afraid to look up and meet the twin elves' eyes. She was so ashamed of what the people whom she had lived with all this years were doing that she wouldn't blame this elves should they turn angry on her as well!

"How… - one of the brothers, the one she was holding to, asked in a hoarse voice. – How are they going to be executed?"

"Hanging, - the girl replied and almost cried out in joy as she spotted the first sight of the village ahead. – Come on! We are nearly there now! No one will watch the entrance since everyone would want to attend the execution".

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. They had no idea what to say or do to stop these humans, but both of them preyed that they would do or say it in time to avoid the tragedy that was about to happen.

XXX

Small rays of light were starting to come through the numerous fissures of the construction. The sun seemed to be as cheer as always, happy to greet a new day with it's smile, but for the two bound beings inside the shed the glorious star sadly was a messenger of doom.

"Why? – Aragorn asked, shaking his head slightly, careful not to inspirit his already almost unbearable headache to increase even more. – Why do we always find troubles?"

"I wish I knew", - Legolas attempted to smile, but his bruised lips had quickly reminded him what condition his body was currently in.

"Do you think we could still try and reason with them?" – the human asked, trying to get rid of his bonds once more. But the rope was good and the knots were tight and with the sigh he gave up for another couple of minutes.

"No, - it was Legolas' time to shake his head. – They are convinced I'm the cause of their problems and that I had somehow corrupted you. And the only person who has the power to do anything is their leader and he won't risk his position to save two strangers".

Aragorn noticed desperately that his friend's voice was raspy and weakening with each word, as if the strength were actually leaking from his body. Legolas needed a healer, as well as he himself, if the men was completely honest. And yet, what they would got was a rope around their necks. The man shuddered, thinking mournfully about his family back at Imladris. What would they think when he failed to come back? Would they ever find out about what had happen? What would Legolas' father do?

Judging by the heavy silence, the elven prince had much the same thoughts running through his head right now. Minutes passed one by one and both the man and the elf were growing tired of the depressing atmosphere that hung around them.

"What about the girl that helped you? – Legolas finally decided to say something. – I hope she won't do anything foolish".

"I hope so too, - Aragorn's thoughts switched toward the child. – She seemed very distressed about this all, but I hope she'll be able to understand that she can't help us now".

Legolas wanted to say something to that, to try and cheer his friend, but he could find no words. His own body was constantly reminding him what the people in this village held for them and he could really see no escape from the current situation. It seemed that this time there would be no miracle.

Some time earlier they had heard a commotion outside. People were screaming and shouting orders, obviously in a hurry to do something. Yet, the sounds were too distant to determine what exactly was said. At first both Legolas and Aragorn thought it to be the excitement before the execution, but somehow it sounded different. And after a short while the noises had drifted away, leaving the human and the elf in peace again.

"Father was right, - Aragorn said, closing his eyes in weariness. – We should have waited for the twins…"

The door to the shed opened, letting the bright morning light to enter the structure, attacking the two bound beings inside.

"It is time, - Mornak said impatiently. – Bring them out!"

Four men stepped inside, pulling the two prisoners to their feet and dragging them out into the open area, crowded with people.

XXX

Elladan thought his heart would leap out of his chest as the three of them entered the village through an old wooden gate. The fear for his friends was rising to some unimaginably high levels. Somewhere at the back of his mind he sensed the echo of his twin's no less desperate emotions and it even doubled the worry he himself felt.

"Almost there… we are almost there…" – Adlin mumbled, gasping for breath as her strength were giving up on her. Yet, she was determined to help these elves try and free Strider and his friend. Strangely, she felt that it really didn't matter to her, what her fellow villagers would think or do about her, all that was important, not to let them make this unforgivable crime and to kill to innocent beings. Her mother used to say, that she must always value a life itself, be it a human, an animal or even a plant, because the one who is constantly taking something he shouldn't would be punished sooner or later. And Adlin hoped that for Mornak the time had come.

The girl felt the two elves stop abruptly as if they had suddenly hit an invisible wall. Adlin was yanked back for she had been still grasping one of the twin's hand and as she looked up from the rough ground, she felt her heart freezing at what she saw.

The elf and the ranger were standing on the empty barrels beneath the tree, both having a rope tied around their necks, as Mornak gave a long pompous speech, facing what seemed to be the entire population of their village.

Adlin risked to take her eyes off of the horrific scene and look at the twin elves she had brought with her. Surely, they were going to do something? The girl's face paled at what she saw. The two brothers were stringing their bows quickly and for a short irrational moment the girl thought that they wanted to kill the humans, so twisted with pure rage were their faces. But even she could see that such actions would do little to help the two captured beings and she calmed down a bit, trying to be out of the way, yet ready to do anything they ask to help.

Elrohir spared the girl a quick look, reading the same numbing fear that had streamed through his veins, seemingly replacing the blood. The picture of his human brother and close friend with ropes on their necks was simply too horrific to be true. Adding to that Legolas looked as if a more or less strong wind would blew him off balance even before the men decided to proceed with an execution. Taking a deep breath, Elrohir nodded to his brother as the two of them started to walk forward, their bows ready to fire. Elladan opened his mouth to call for attention, praying that he would be able to master his fury for at least a few minutes to actually speak to this humans.

And at this exact moment Mornak had finished speaking and the crowd grew silent as two men moved to push the barrels from under the elf and his friend. Adlin wanted to shut her eyes badly, but she could not and so she watched the barrels falling to the ground and the two bound figures starting to choke on the tightening rope.

"Oh no!" – Adlin whispered, her heart stopping. Wee they late?

XXX

Mornak watched dispassionately as the barrels which the two prisoners were standing on wee kicked aside. So, it was finally over, he thought to himself. He turned away, not wishing to see the elf and his human friend strangling, and saw something that had diverted his attention from his two captives completely.

Three figures were standing some distance away. One was a small girl, the one that he met near the shed this morning, and two strangers that both head their bows ready to fire. Before Mornak could do or say something, or at least complete his observation, the two projectiles flew past him, followed by the dump thuds as the elf and his friend had fell to the ground heavily. The arrows had sliced through the thick rope like a knife through a butter!

"You are going to free our friends or suffer the consequences," – the steely voice said with a barely restrained fury.

The village people turned like one, still shocked by what had just transpired. Now, they were faced by the two identical stares that could have easily set the whole place on fire.

"More elves…" – someone whispered in shock and fear.

"Why? What had we done to deserve it?!" – one of the women cried out, her face twisting in despair.

Elladan worked hard not to let his rage, now mixed with disgust, show on his face. Long hours of sitting beside his father at the council meetings or traveling with diplomatic missions to neighboring realms helped quite a bit. He had changed his bow to a brightly shimmering sword, entrusting his brother to cover his back.

"I will enlighten you at what you have done, - Elladan's voice silenced the people, although he was far from shouting. – And what would still happen if our friends don't survive".

"Adlin! – one of the villagers had spotted the girl and snarled at her. – That's how you pay for all these years I was caring for you? Betraying your own people?! Just you wait, you little…"

"Silence!" – Elrohir thundered, feeling how the girl hid herself behind him, her hands clenching his tunic, as she shivered with fear.

"This girl may have saved your settlement", - Elladan agreed, stepping forward.

"And what exactly do you think you can do?" – Mornak asked, feeling that if he can't settle this, his power would slip through his fingers like water.

"A lot of things, starting from killing every one of you and burning this place to the ground and finishing with getting a united army of two elven realms here, human, - Elladan was starting to loose his forced patience. – You've just attempted to kill the prince of Mirkwood and our foster brother!"

The crowed grew silent. The word "prince" had obviously made just the right impression on the humans.

"It's a shame that a child over there has more conscious then all of you combined!"

"And how exactly can you prove that all the tales and legends about your kind aren't true and this elf isn't the one responsible for all the disasters we suffered lately?" – one of the men spoke up, looking wearily at the two elves.

"And how exactly can you prove that they are? – Elladan returned bitterly. – Why there are no rats raining down on your village or no lighting that would strike any of you if we indeed poses magic abilities?"

"What do you want from us then?" – another man asked, feeling braver as he saw that the newcomers weren't going to kill them right away.

"To take our friends and leave, - Elladan replied, hoping that they would settle this quickly. He was anxious to get to the two beings that now lay, struggling for their breaths behind the men's backs. – We mean you no harm and won't stay longer than necessary to see to their wounds. We won't even reprimand you for the said wounds".

He said as calm as possible, although the last sentence was opposite to what his heart desired. But he was aware that saying something like 'Let us take our friends so that we can kill you all for what you've done' wouldn't lead him to success. Seeing that both Legolas and Estel were all right was much more important than going for revenge.

"Have you heard what my brother just said? – Elrohir asked in an ice-cold tone of voice that sent shivers down the humans' backs. – Let us take our friends and leave or do you wish to meet our father's and king Thranduil's wrath? Let me assure you, you aren't going to like the sight at all!"

"But there still only two of you, - Mornak noted, signaling to his men to get closer to the two bound prisoners. – And a small girl, - he smiled coldly at Adlin. A smile, that promised nothing good for the child. - You won't be able to shoot us all before your friends here die".

Two men had pointed their knives at the bound beings, ready to strike at their leader's signal. Elladan growled, some of his rage finally showing on his face, making him look rather scary.

"And who said we will stop after their death? Let me clear this up, - he turned to the silent villagers. - If your leader orders our friends to be killed, we will burn this whole damn place down, we will come here with an army if needed and hunt down every single one of you. The question is: are you going to risk that over two strangers that had nothing to do with you, your village or your life? And my brother will shoot everyone who will say something about our race and dark magic again".

His voice, though not too loud, boomed through the dead silence of the village and every single one of the present humans believed that the strange elf meant it, every word he spoke was true. They had been misled, their believes and prejudices turned into a powerful weapon, making them act like a pack of bloodlust animals.

"Let them take those two!" – someone cried out.

"He's right! – another voice agreed. – Why to risk our lives over the complete strangers?!"

Mornak listen with the anger inside of him rising swiftly. He didn't know what to say or do to hold to his power and authority. Being honest with himself, it made him no difference weather his captives were dead or not. But if he won't think of something right now, his position would crash, sending him below mud in mere seconds. And it all because of the small girl and blasted elves!

"So, what is your decision?" – Elladan grew completely impatient. The villagers turned to their leader, obviously believing him to be the only one capable of giving the final answer.

"If you think it to be right, - Mornak shrugged as dispassionately as possible. – They can take their friends and go. But don't regret it later, when another landslide barriers our hunters or another disease destroys your crops".

"Fool! – Elladan hissed, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he applied to the hilt of his sword. – You are willing to risk all their lives for nothing? Over the misplaced belief?"

"You are going to make the decision now! – Elrohir pulled the string of his bow even further. – If you agree to let us take our friends and leave, step away to that house,– he pointed to one of the structures. – And if you are willing to proceed, please, stay in place. But mind, that in that case the problem of ill crops and landslides would be solved indeed. For dead men don't worry over things like that".

Murmuring and whispering, the villagers looked at their fuming leader and started to move away, to the spot pointed by the elf. The women and children went first, quickly followed by the majority of men. Some moments later even to most stubborn ones turned to leave as well, realizing that they were in minority.

Elladan let a small ray of hop to crawl in his heart. Would they succeed?

At these moment Mornak lost it. He saw the look on the villagers' faces, knew for well that he was the leader no more. And that was the one thing he was afraid to loose. Turning his head to the men who still were holding the elf and the human, ready to deliver death, he nodded, passing a silent order to proceed.

Even before one of the men could as much as blink, a long well-shaped arrow stuck in the men's chest right where his heart was. With his mouth still open to speak, Mornak fell to the ground, staring unbelievingly in the sky.

"Step away", - Elrohir said threateningly, pointing his bow to the men who held a knife near the wide-eyed Estel's throat.

Shocked by their leader's death, the men complied quickly, all but running to where their fellow villagers had already gathered. With one last glance toward the dead man's body Elladan ran over his friend and brother, followed by Elrohir and a rather scary and white-faced Adlin.

"You'll thank me later", - Elrohir murmured under his breath, feeling no regret in his heart for what he had just done.

… TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Decisions

Even though the peak of excitement had passed,the village people still stood nearby, murmuring among themselves and eyeing the elves hostile. They were afraid of these creatures. Afraid of what they could do, of what they would undoubtfully do once they see what had been done to their friends. And yet none had the courage to do anything. With Mornak dead none had the gut to take a position of a new leader and face the consequences of had been done by the previous one. Yet, few had actually regretted their earlier attempt on murdering the two strangers.

Elladan placed his sword nearby, ready to grab it should at least one of the humans do anything threatening. Elrohir had done the same, kneeling near the two wounded friends. He was sure that none of the villagers would try to harm them, but it had always been good to be prepared. Right now the humans were too shocked and scared by their leader's death and were probably afraid of them, but who knows what could they do once they see that elves' attention was elsewhere.

He carefully cut through Legolas' bonds, knowing that his twin would take a good care of Aragorn. For now it seemed that the elf had suffered greater then his human friend.

The prince's injuries were numerous: he had obviously been beaten badly more than once. Bruises and abrasions covered his torso and face almost completely. Elrohir checked the wood-elf's sides, knowing far too well what he would find there. And indeed, at least four ribs had shifted slightly under his probing touch. Sighing, Elrohir turned toward his bag, glancing briefly over the crowd of villagers in the process. Some of his emotions must have slipped past his careful guard and into his gaze, for the humans grew even more quieter and grim, seemingly afraid to simply breath.

"Adlin, - he called to the child softly. The girl was sitting close to them, her face very pale and her lip trembling traitorously. The elf sighed again, knowing they would need to find a way to help the girl later. He knew all that had happened must have been a great trial for the young mind and heart, yet he would have to push the girl even further, no matter how bad he felt about it. For now, his friend's and brother's lives were of a higher priority. – Can you bring a bowl of water here?"

Adlin risked to look up, meeting the elf's gaze. She could sense the anger and fear he felt, yet it wasn't directed at her and so she nodded. She was afraid, more than that – she was terrified. She knew that not a single person in the village would ever look kindly at her. And right now she had no desire to leave the strangers' side, feeling strangely safe. But she saw how terrible Strider and his friend looked, and she wanted to help with all her heart. Deciding to go all the way through and finish what she had started when she helped Strider to get out of that occursed hole in the ground, Adlin nodded once again, a bit more determined than before. Getting up, she made a few unsure steps into the direction of the nearby house, before stopping dead in her tracks as she heard her uncle's familiar voice that now was dripping with pure anger.

"Just you wait, little ungrateful brattling. I'll teach you respect…"

Adlin felt as if someone had just emptied a bucket of cold water over her. She paled even further, already imagining what her uncle would do once the elves leave the village. She wasn't stupid and she knew from the very beginning that once all is settled, no one in the village would take her in. No matter why she had done what she had, in their eyes she was a traitor. A traitor to their way and believes.

Elrohir looked up sharply once more, burning the hole in the man's forehead with his gaze. He had no problems hearing the menacing words too and on top of everything else, it made his blood boil. Yet he was able to keep his fury from bursting out, knowing well enough that it would only cause more trouble. They do not need another dead body to feed this people's believes about evil elves. Exchanging angry looks with his brother, Elrohir got up gracefully, gently placing Legolas' head onto the rolled blanket.

"Come here, Adlin, - he put a hand on the child's shoulder, pulling her back to where the injured elf lay. He tried to sound gentle and calm, at least for the child's sake. – I'll get the water myself. But I need you to do me a favor. Sit here and make sure that our friend does not move should he wake up. Can you do that?"

His voice was soft and gentle and Adlin nodded, feeling a bit more safe and calm as Elrohir moved gracefully past the humans. Either he hadn't notice how the crowd reacted to his approach or had simply ignored it, but his swift moves made the villagers to take a few steps further from their former captives and their rescuers.

"Tell me if you think he's waking up, - Elladan said in the same soothing tone of voice his twin used. – And do not be afraid. We'll make sure that no harm comes your way".

The girl smiled shyly, shivering slightly from the look at the Legolas' beaten face. She felt like crying. How could anyone believe that this creature could be evil? Even now, bloody and bruised, the elf looked beautiful. All three of them did actually. It wasn't about their pointed ears or paler skin, but they looked different then humans. 'The creatures of light…' – she remembered the song that her mother used to sing years ago. The elves indeed looked like the creatures of light and it was truly hard to believe they are able to do anything even remotely evil. She off course knew that sometimes the appearance can be deceptive, one would only need to remember Jim, son of Miller, who was the prettiest boy in the whole village and strangled his wife few days after their marriage, yet these four friends looked and felt different.

Her musings were disturbed by the twitching of the elf's eyelids. Adlin almost jumped as she heard a low, barely audible moan. For a moment she panicked, not knowing what to do, but then thanked the gods that she wasn't alone with the injured one this time.

"Um… sir? – she asked uncertainly, turning toward Elladan. – I think he's waking up now".

"Yes, I hear, - Elladan frowned, looking up. What was taking Elrohir so long? What would he do should Legolas regain consciousness too fast? Adlin's small strength would not be enough to hold the wood elf down and he himself had his hands full with Aragorn. – Do not worry. And my name is Elladan. My brother is Elrohir. And I believe you already know Estel and Legolas".

The elf tried to let his voice sound calm and reassuring, needing to stay strong and sure of himself so that the human child wouldn't panic. He knew that the girl was scared and she needed someone to guide her actions. And right now there was no one to do it except for him and his twin. Where was he, again?

"See to it that Legolas doesn't move", - he instructed softly. It wasn't as if he truly expected the girl to hold Legolas down should the elf start to move, but at this point the least he could do was to occupy Adlin's mind with some task.

The girl nodded, a concentrated look on her face almost comical. Elladan shook his head, hiding his smile as he returned his attention to the unconscious form of his adoptive brother.

Elrohir emerged from one of the houses just a couple of minutes later. In his hands he held a bucket full of water and an empty bowl. Swiftly he walked past the crowd back to where Elladan and Adlin were looking after their wounded friend and brother. His first thought was to shoo the humans away, to try and make them disperse. He had even stopped near the crowd, eyeing them warily, but then he decided otherwise. It was better to have them together and where he could keep an eye on them.

Sitting down near Adlin he smiled warmly at the girl and exchanged another look with his twin.

"How is Estel?" – he asked, cutting the remains of Legolas' clothes away, leaving him only in muddy and dusty pants.

"He has lost consciousness, - Elladan replied, opening the bag where they had kept herbs and bandages. – But he's going to wake up soon, I believe".

"When I first found him, he said he was just bruised, - Adlin supplied, watching the twins with a bit of awe. – And he had a sprained ankle too. But he didn't look too ill".

Elladan smiled dryly, checking the man's leg, just to make sure that Aragorn's 'sprained' ankle hadn't stand for 'badly broken' one. Luckily, the girl was right.

"He doesn't look ill every time he is, - the elf commented, gently turning his brother's head to examine what seemed to be two big lumps, one of them covered in dry blood. – He once had fallen out of the tree and was too stubborn to admit it, so when our father found out about his broken arm, it had almost been too late to heal it properly".

Adlin's eyes lit up with understanding.

"My uncle always gets angry, when I get myself injured. Says I'm clumsy and useless. So I don't like to tell about my injuries too", - she admitted.

Elrohir, who started to wash the dirt and blood off the Legolas' body, stopped for a moment, looking at the girl attentively.

"Your uncle is wrong, - he said, shaking his head. – There's nothing bad about getting help when you are hurt. Both Elladan and me were injured countless times, but that does not necessarily mean that we are clumsy, does it? You learn over your mistakes".

"And our father had always been helping those in need. He may grumble about us getting in trouble once again, but he had never been truly angry. Not with us, at least".

"You sound like my mother… – Adlin said softly, lowering her head. – She was a healer too", - she added almost inaudible, trying hard to stop the tears.

"Then, listen to this advice", - Elladan nodded, making a mental note to speak to the girl about this all after the situation gets more or less settled. It was obvious that the child had more troubles on her young mind than one would think at first glance. And no one to help her with them.

"And listen well, don't take an example from me…" – a weak, pain-filled, yet still amazingly joking voice received the undivided attention of Elladan, Adlin and at least for a couple of seconds – Elrohir.

"When would you stop doing that, Estel?!" – Elladan asked a bit disapprovingly.

"Doing what?" – despite his pale and somewhat battered appearance Aragorn managed to look remarkably innocent.

"Scaring us to the Mandos and back, - Elrohir replied, continuing to tend to Legolas. – Do you have any idea what had we gone through when we saw the two of you under that tree?!"

"I can very well imagine, - Aragorn retorted sarcastically. – I was the one standing under that tree".

"How do you feel?" – Elladan asked, now completely forgetting the village, the crowd of humans, the tree that had almost became a death place for the two friends. All he cared was his little brother's well-being.

"I'm fine, Elladan, don't fuss, - winced Aragorn, battling against the gigantic headache. Then, however a thought struck him and he opened his eyes widely, attempting to sit up. – Legolas! How is he?!"

"Don't move! – Elladan exclaimed with frustration, pressing the human down gently, yet firmly. – He's right beside you, miraculously alive and I think he'll even wake up soon. Right, Elrohir?"

"Yes, do not yet worry", - the other twin replied, starting to wash the wood elf's body with the water.

"'Yet'? What do you mean 'yet'?" – Estel ignored everything else, picking only on the word that fed his concern like a dry log would feed the fire.

"Only that when he wakes up, he'll probably be in even worse mood than you are, - Elladan replied, annoyed. – And now lay down and let me see to your hurts. I don't know what about you, but I'd like to leave this village as soon as possible".

Estel sighed, settling for just observing Elrohir's actions and accidentally he saw Adlin's reaction at Elladan's words. The girl flinched slightly, paling even further and threw an almost panicked look toward the silently murmuring crowd.

"Oh, I forgot to say 'thank you', Adlin, - he smiled at the girl, hoping to lift her spirit a bit. – I take it that it was you who pointed my brothers where to find Legolas and me?"

"If to be precise she almost dragged us to the village, - Elrohir grinned, stopping his ministrations as another soft moan came from the unconscious elf he was seeing to. – Come on, you stubborn wood elf, wake up!"

Adlin just blinked, confused. She looked between the three brothers (it was still odd to refer to Strider as the twin's brother), trying to understand their words and actions. If she hadn't see the grim determination and raw fury in their eyes just some minutes ago, she would never believe they could harm someone. It seemed that now, when they were out of immediate danger, they all but forgot what had nearly happened to the blond elf and the ranger.

"Don't pay us much attention, - Aragorn intercepted her bewildered gaze. – We always act in such a way. It helps to relieve the stress".

The girl just shook her head:

"You are strange. Very".

Her short replica made the twins laugh softly, despite the situation.

"If even a child who barely knows us says so…" – Elladan shook his head, looking through his pack for some herbs.

".. then it is true indeed", - his brother finished.

Their attention was redirected once more as Legolas moaned again, finally opening his eyes. The two orbs were glazed with pain and looked rather confused.

"Hello there, - Elrohir grinned widely, taking this chance to check the prince's pupils. – We were starting to worry about you".

"Elrohir?" – Legolas' voice was weak and a bit unsure: in his current state of health he could not be certain which one of the twins was hovering over him.

"Yes, my friend, it is me, - the dark-haired elf grinned widely. – Calm down and try to rest. You are safe now".

"Estel?" – the prince's voice was still weak, yet worried.

"He's right here, beside you, - Elrohir motioned to where Aragorn was laying. – He'll be fine. As will you be, in time".

"Where?" – Legolas asked, too tired to come up with the longer sentence.

"Still in the village, - Elrohir replied, wincing slightly. – But do not worry, no one is going to touch you again".

Legolas just nodded slightly, closing his eyes wearily. Now, when he had no need to worry about Aragorn's or his own lives, he felt no need to actually battle with the welcoming painless unconsciousness. Elrohir, however, was of another opinion.

"No, Legolas, do not fall asleep, please. Tell me what was done to you, my friend".

"Not… not much, - the elf mumbled exhaustedly. – They had just beat me up a couple of times, nothing more. I am truly very tired…"

"I know, - Elrohir said, exchanging looks with his twin. – Let me examine you first and I promise if you have no serious head wounds, I'll let you go to sleep. All right?"

"Whatever…"

"Good choice, - Aragorn smiled, hissing when Elladan replaced the bandage on his ankle. – When the twins are acting like this, it's better to agree with them. Then you'll have a chance to get over it quickly".

"There would be no quick talking for you two this time, - Elladan tried to look stern, failing completely as a small smile touched his lips. – Just you wait until you get well again or until we reach home…"

"I'm thrilled, - Aragorn said dryly. He had found himself in similar position too many times to be truly impressed by the twins' threats. – By the way, Legolas, meet Adlin, - he said both to keep his elven friend awake and to light the girl's spirit. – She was the one who helped us".

Legolas opened his eyes once more, looking at the girl who stared back curiously. Adlin felt her cheeks burning from the praise and she quickly dropped her gaze down.

"I thank you, Adlin, - Legolas said sincerely. – You saved both Estel's and my lives. For that I'm eternally grateful".

"I'm just glad you both live, - the girl said, still not looking up. – I hope you'll get well soon".

'They will, - Elladan said with the smile, covering the last of Aragorn's major cuts with the healing salve. – The are as good at healing as they are at getting into troubles".

"Thank you for this extremely positive estimation", - Aragorn's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You are always welcome, little brother, - Elladan smirked playfully and turned to Adlin. – I'm going to go get our horses here. Do me a favor, stay and help Elrohir to look after the two of them, will you?"

Adlin nodded, smiling despite herself. She watched as the elf walked out of the village and into the forest where the two horses were waiting. Adlin shifted her gaze toward the three other beings. She liked the four strangers more and more. They were so kind and caring, she couldn't stop asking herself why she had never met people like them?

"Can you give me some water, please?" – Estel asked after unsuccessfully trying to get to the Elladan's pack that lay few feet away to his side.

Adlin nodded eagerly, ready to help in any way she could. She opened the pack carefully, searching for the water skin.

"It is in my pack", - Elrohir tore his attention from binding Legolas' ribs and shifted his own bag closer to where the girl was sitting.

Adlin took the water skin from the pack and helped Aragorn to drink some of the water. The man nodded his thanks before laying back down.

"So, you are going to leave soon", - she asked softly, her eyes refusing to meet either the ranger's or the elf's.

"Yes, - Elrohir nodded, watching the child carefully. – Legolas has some broken ribs and both he and Estel are bruised up, but they can hold on for a bit, until we move them some place safe".

The girl nodded, still looking down. So, that was it. They would be leaving and she'll have to stay. Stay and face the consequences of her actions… Adlin shivered involuntarily, remembering her uncle's cruel words and the angry sparkle in the people's eyes. Yet, she wasn't sure she had to show her emotions. She was used to think twice before saying or doing something in order to avoid trouble and right now she didn't want the elves or the ranger to think she was regretting having helped them. For she surely wasn't.

"Your home… Is it far away?" – she had finally asked, unable to stand he silence any longer and all too aware of at least two searching gazes concentrated on her.

"Not very, - Aragorn answered, frowning inwardly. He could sense the girl was troubled but knew not why. – If we do not meet any troubles, we'll reach it in less then two weeks".

Adlin's eyes widened a bit. Two weeks? And the ranger says it's not far away? The girl shook her head slowly.

"I had never been away from the village for more then one day. Your home must be far away indeed".

"Mine is even further, - Legolas smiled reassuringly. – But you need not worry, few people travel far in these days".

"But you do", - the girl stated, now intrigued.

"Oh, do not judge people, looking at Estel or Legolas, - Elrohir laughed. – They just like to test their luck, it seems. They travel around, trying to find whatever troubles there can possibly be".

"Funny, Elrohir, - Aragorn complimented dryly before turning back to face Adlin. – I won't retell all the stories father told about them: those are not for young ears like yours".

Elrohir made a move as if he wanted to throw the by now rather thin roll of bandages at the human in mock rage.

Adlin smiled faintly, being once more impressed by the easiness with which the elves and the ranger talked to each other. She couldn't remember being this close to anyone ever since her mother's death. The mare thought that there might be the place where everyone lives in such a harmony was too fantastic to believe in it.

"I wish I could see it, - the girl sighed without even realizing that she had spoken aloud. – Your home, I mean. It… It sounds like a nice place to live in".

"It is", - Elrohir nodded, helping Legolas to seep some water. Aragorn smirked, knowing that his brother had put some pain-killing and probably some sleeping herbs into the water skin. The prince could say he was fine as much as he liked, but that did not necessarily meant that someone believed him.

"And you'll see it soon enough", - came Elladan's voice from behind.

Adlin almost jumped, turning to face the elf. She failed to notice when he came back. Not even the horses made any sound to indicate their presence. This sudden shock prevented the meaning of the elf's words to fully register in the girl's brain.

"You scared me", - she whispered, still wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, - Elladan apologized, managing to actually look at least partly embarrassed. – It was unintentional".

Adlin nodded, trying to even her heartbeat after this small scare. And a moment later she finally comprehended what the elf had just said. Her head shot up, eyes wide with realization.

"What did you mean?"

Elladan smiled, kneeling beside her. He had no problems understanding what the girl meant by her question.

"I just assumed you'd like to come with us, - he looked toward his twin, who smiled broadly back, nodding ever so slightly. – I can't promise you that you will live in Imladris, but there are many human families in the settlements we know who'll be happy to take you in".

Adlin felt her head spinning. When she was younger, right after her mother's death, she dreamed about traveling somewhere far away, to a place where she would feel safe and happy. But she had long since gave up on those dreams. And now it felt as if her most secret desire had finally come true.

"If you wish to stay, we are not forcing you to go", - Elrohir prompted, knowing for sure that the girl would agree.

'No, - Adlin shook her head, the serious expression on her young face looking too odd and a bit comical. – I don't want to stay. I… I don't know what would be if I come with you, but I don't want to stay…"

"Good, - Elladan smiled reassuringly, putting his hand onto the girl's shoulder. – I'm sure, all would be well".

Adlin smiled, feeling as her troubles were truly gone. No more fearing her uncle's rage, no more being alone, no more feeling strangely out of place. Right then the girl was happy for the first time in years.

The following comfortable silence was cut by Legolas' slightly slurred voice:

"I swear, I'll kill you one day, Elrondion. You've done that again! No one drugs the prince of Mirkwood without…"

His sentence was left unfinished as Legolas' eyes closed and he had finally fell unconscious again.

…TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. "Peaceful" road

They had left the village in late afternoon. The sun was already heading toward the western horizon, yet the night was still some hours away. The twins decided that it would be best to travel for a few hours they had left before nightfall both not to exert the injured duo too much and to find a place to rest as far away from the village as possible.

"Knowing our luck, we would surely stop either in the cave, full of wargs, or few steps away from another village, full of people who want to kill us", - Elladan snorted, looking around in search of some shelter.

"Do be reasonable, - Aragorn suggested weakly from where he sat in front of his elven brother. – There are no wargs in this area, as well as no orcs or goblins. And the next village is probably few days away…"

"Reasonable? – Elladan laughed sarcastically. – I'm impressed. To be called unreasonable by a person who usually acts in a way no sane person would even consider".

"How funny…"

"Silence, you two!" – Elrohir exclaimed, trying to look annoyed, yet inwardly he was glad to be able to argue with his brothers and friend so lighthearted again. Well, Legolas, off course, wasn't taking part in the conversation, sleeping peacefully in front of him and Elrohir seriously dreaded the time when the sylvan elf would wake and much more important – remember what, or better to say who, had put him to sleep in the first place.

Adlin shifted slightly behind him and Elrohir turned to look at the child.

"Have you ever ride a horse before?" – he asked, smiling kindly at the girl.

"No. My uncle keeps no horses: he has no use of them".

"You'll get used to it in a day or two, - the elf reassured, inwardly thanking the Valar that both he and Elladan had putted saddles on their mounts. As elves they could have easily done without any harness at all but for Adlin or even Estel such a journey would be a torment. – Do you see anything?" – he asked, turning to his brother once more.

"No, nothing suitable yet, - Elladan shook his head. – But let's head south, I want to investigate that cave near the stream we had passed".

"Good thinking, brother, - Elrohir approved. – I almost forgot about it. It's not too far, if I remember correctly".

"Yes, we'll be able to reach it before the sun sets completely".

"Great, - Aragorn mumbled exhaustedly. – I'm craving for a good night's sleep".

"Maybe we should bind you? – Elrohir smirked, exchanging half-worried, half-amused looks with his twin. – That way it would be more customary to you".

"Then, I'm afraid, we'd need to beat him half to death too", - Elladan added regretfully.

"You can't imagine how funny the two of you are, - Aragorn commented dryly. – Stop, before you scare Adlin further. The poor child must be thinking that she is stuck here in a company of lunatics".

"That is low, little brother, - Elladan shook his head, laughter shining in his eyes. – To hide behind the small child…"

"I'm hurting, - Aragorn shot back. – And I'm not 'little'!"

"Compare your age to ours, - Elrohir suggested, smiling broadly. – You will always be 'little'. Even when you would have grandchildren".

Adlin listened to the conversation, her eyes starting to close. The steady rhythm of a horse and the elf's melodic voices were lulling her to sleep. After more than a day of almost non-stop worrying, it was hard to battle with the pleasant slumber.

"Hey, wait a bit more, young one, - one of the elves called to her kindly. – It would be much more comfortable to sleep on the ground".

Adlin forced her eyes to open, smiling weakly.

"I know, - she agreed, yawning. – I've just suddenly felt very tired".

"It's alright, - Elrohir reassured. – It have been a hard couple of days for all of us".

Adlin nodded sleepily, not realizing that the elf couldn't see her. She tried to pay attention to their surroundings but found it hard. Her body, after getting rid of all the excitement of the past two days, was screaming for rest and she knew not how to make it obey. So, all the girl could do, was hold on Elrohir's waist and try not to fall asleep while still on horseback.

The two mounts rode on a bit further before they came near a rather wide and deep stream. It had probably been one of the main tributaries of the river, on whose bank the village was settled. Not far away a cave's opening could be seen, it's dark mouth contrasting with the light grey rocks and green grass.

The sun had already rolled over the horizon and the darkness around them became thicker.

"It's better be empty, - Elrohir murmured, getting Legolas off the horse. – For I don't think that we would have time to look for another shelter before it becomes completely dark".

"I'll go investigate it, - Elladan volunteered. – It was my idea, after all".

For a moment or two it looked as if Elrohir would argue, yet he nodded in agreement. He knew that one of them needed to stay and it was a waste of time to argue who it would be.

"Be careful", - he asked his twin, passing much more through the eye contact then through any words.

"I will", - Elladan smiled, stringing his bow, and moving stealthily toward the cave.

He approached it cautiously, looking for any signs that the cave was inhabited. He saw few tracks of some small animals, rabbits and foxes most likely, and a few imprints of the wolf's paw. The last one was old and, judging by the look of it, belonged to the lone and sick creature that was limping heavily on it's front left leg. Except for those there were no signs that someone was there recently. Without any hesitation, the elf stepped inside the cave, his weapon still drawn, yet in his heart he knew that the place had been empty for quite some time.

"It's clear, - he called to his companions after a few minutes. – No wargs, no wolves, no goblins and definitely no villagers".

"That's to my liking, - Elrohir nodded seriously. – Adlin, would you stay with the horses while we carry Estel and Legolas inside?"

"Thank you very much, - Aragorn retorted acidly. – But I can walk on my own".

"Oh, indeed?'

'Yes! – the ranger shook Elladan's supporting hand off his shoulder in annoyance. – I have both my legs intact and am pretty sure they work properly".

He took a few rather wobbly steps before swaying dangerously. His head swam and he would have fallen if not for Elladan's grip.

"On your own, right, - the elf murmured. – I had not dragged your ass…, - he threw the look at Adlin and replaced the intended phrase with a less rude one. – I had not dragged you out of that mass just to watch you hurting yourself further. You will do nothing before I approve it".

With that he picked the still protesting human in his arms making few steps in the direction of the cave.

"Damn, Estel! – he looked at his brother accusingly. – When had you become so heavy?"

"It must have something to do with the stress of constantly being kidnapped or captured, - Elrohir snorted, having no trouble with carrying the light body of an elven prince. – I heard that humans can add weight in situations like that".

"Why can't the two off you leave me in peace for at least a short while?" – Aragorn asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not a chance, - Elladan smirked, winking at his twin, who walked behind with the still unconscious body of Legolas in his arms. – We would never leave you".

Something that sounded suspiciously like a long-suffering groan sounded from the direction of the ranger, making everyone smile.

They settled in a rather spacious cave relatively well. Adlin tried to help the best she could, not wishing to become a burden to the elves, who had their hands full with the injured ones, yet the twins were of another opinion.

"Do not worry, young one, - Elladan smiled, squatting down in front of the child. – All would be well. And now, try to rest. We will take care of everything".

"Sure, - Elrohir joined them, taking a piece of lembas from one of the packs. – Here, it may not look too tasty, but we don't have much choice right now".

Adlin took a strange piece of food, eyeing it curiously, yet a bit suspiciously.

"It is called lembas, - Elladan explained. – Or waybread, if you prefer human name. This is a special bread we are usually taking with us in our journeys".

"Why is it so special?" – Adlin asked, taking a small bite and to her surprise found that this 'lembas' was rather good.

"It is a closely guarded secret, - Elladan smiled, starting a small fire to boil the water. – But it stays fresh much longer than other food and one piece of it is enough to keep you sated for the whole day".

"Sounds like in a fairytale", - the girl watched how a small sparkle quickly transformed into a merry flame, catching on the dry wood that Elrohir had brought from the forest after tending to horses.

The twins laughed.

"Well, some people think that the elves exist only in fairytales too", - Elrohir smiled, shrugging.

"Try to go to sleep when you finish eating, - Elladan put a flask of water near the girl before joining his brother, who had been crushing some herbs into small wooden cup. – If I remember correctly, you had been practically falling off the horse not so long ago".

Adlin smiled, biting on her peace of lembas once more. Now, that the elf had mentioned it, she remembered how weary and exhausted she really was. As if by magic her eyes started to close and she found herself halfway asleep already. Swallowing the last peace of her meal Adlin opened the flask, seeping some water. She watched as the twins checked Strider's wounds, scolding him jokingly all the way through, saw how the other elf, Legolas, shifted slightly, obviously waking up. Yawning widely the girl put the flask away and laid down, curling into a ball beside the fire. What was waiting on her ahead? Only time would tell. But right now she felt safe and truly happy. With that bright thought she finally fell asleep, lulled by the melodic sounds of elven language.

The twins exchanged smiles, looking at the sleeping girl. They had still remembered Estel when he was her age and the sight of this child brought memories, both happy and sad.

"We will have to let him go one day", - Elladan said softly to his brother.

"Yes, we will, - Elrohir agreed, understanding whom his twin meant. – But not now. Not in a long time if I can help it…"

"What the two of you are whispering there? – Aragorn asked, irritated. – It's a bit rude, you know?"

"Sorry, little brother", - Elladan ruffed the ranger's hair, knowing far too well how the human will react.

"Stop doing that! – Aragorn tried to avoid the elf's touch, but stopped, hissing from the renewed pain in his bruised ribcage. – And I'm not little", - he added a bit softer in fear of waking Adlin.

"He calls me that two, - Elrohir shrugged, clapping his human brother's shoulder reassuringly. – And I'm but a few minutes younger. – He looked into the direction of Legolas, whose eyelids were beginning to twitch softly. – Umm… I think, I'll go make sure there's nothing dangerous around here…"

He quickly grabbed his bow and sword, exiting the cave at the same moment the soft moan could be heard from the direction of the injured prince.

"I just hope, Legolas remembers it was Elrohir, who drugged him", - Elladan murmured to himself and kneeled near his sylvan friend, ignoring Aragorn's broad smile.

XXX

The night was quickly settling down and the shadows around him were deepening. Elrohir breathed in the sweet clear air and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sacred whispers of the trees around, soft buzzing noise of countless insects and the ringing murmur of the stream. All seemed to be peaceful around their temperate shelter and even though the forest had not seen an elf in many centuries and he wasn't actually as tuned to nature as the sylvan folk, Elrohir was sure that he would sense danger should it come too close.

He had actually no true reason for being out there if one would not count an angry elven prince. They were not in the orcs territory or near a worg layer, so watching the cave entrance was the only necessary precaution they needed. Yet, after all the worries of the day, Elrohir needed to spend some time in the fresh air. Besides, he knew far too well, how irritated Legolas could be after been drugged without permission. From the other hand, it was batter to handle an irritated Legolas, who though himself well enough not to be helped with pain, than the furious king Thranduil, when he would find out about what had happened. Elrohir shivered. No, if there would be someone escorting Legolas home, it is Estel. He got the prince into trouble and he should be the one to explain it too. There, off course, was a rather strong possibility that the two of them would find even more troubles on their way to Mirkwood… No, Elrohir decided, shaking his head, his twin and he would try to get the two troublemakers back to Imladris in one piece and breathing, the rest would be his father's concern.

He walked to where the horses were left, grazing the grass near the stream. The animals whinnied happily, seeing one of their riders. Elrohir laughed softly, patting them gently. For him the horses were no mare animals. They understood their riders and more then once saved them from danger, either by swiftly carrying them away or alerting their attention. Elrohir could still remember very clearly how few years ago this two particular mounts had saved Elladan's and his own lives, when the two of them had gotten into an orcs' ambush, patrolling a part of Misty mountains for the rangers.

Smiling at the memory, Elrohir patted his horse once more, thinking about how lucky both he and Elladan were for getting alive out of all those troubles they had met during their rather long life. The animal started to rub it's nose against it's master's hand, snorting in pleasure, but then froze in mid-motion, pricking up it's ears, it's eyes wide in fear. Elrohir slowly turned in the direction of a small noise which he would have missed if not for the horse's reaction, his own senses sharpening instantly. Now, that he was paying attention, he was able to detect the soft footprints, too silent to tell who they belonged to and too close to feel safe and comfortable.

Whispering something soothing to the two horses, who started to shift from one foot to another nervously, Elrohir grabbed his weapons tightly and moved soundlessly in the direction of the coming foe. He already had a good guess who that may be.

As if reading his thoughts a long loud howl sounded from the direction he was heading to. To the elf's dismay and slowly growing concern it was answered from behind him and, a bit later, from his left. Those were wolves, and definitely more than one.

If only he could have reached the cave in time… It would be much easier to guard the narrow entrance for the two well-armed elves than for one to fight a pack of wolves alone, at night, and in the open area. But now it was too late indeed. The wolves were too close and there were no chances of getting away fast enough: the beasts had sensed him and were now trying to circle him. Elrohir greeted his teeth, his bow drawn and ready. There must be quite a lot of the wolves in this pack if they became bold enough to attack him. He listened hard, unsuccessfully trying to detect more definite number of his foes. Even though he could feel the danger with every cell of his skin, there were no visible signs of it.

Trying not to make any sudden movements, Elrohir took a few careful steps into the direction of the cave, yet he knew that it was to no avail. As if answering his unhappy thoughts, a big hairy wolf stepped from behind a large tree, baring it's teeth in a silent threat. Following their leader nine more beasts came into the clearing, eyeing the elf hostile. Elrohir tried to keep them all in sight but he knew that there was no way he would be swift and skillful enough to defeat all of them. Yet, he wasn't the son of a proud elven lord to just admit defeat and let someone kill him. All he was hoping for, that his brothers and friends would stay out of danger.

As if sensing his defense and resolution, the leader howled before leaping onto the lone figure of the elf.

…TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. No chance to get past troubles!

"Just let him return! – fumed Legolas, however, not making any attempts to get up. – I'll show him how to drug the prince of Mirkwood!"

"Stop it, Legolas, - said Elladan, half annoyed, half amused, handing the other elf his canteen. – He did what was necessary. And I think you know it yourself, you are just too stubborn to admit it".

The wood elf eyed the flask suspiciously, obviously expecting Elladan to follow his twin's example and try to get him back to sleep, but after a few seconds the thirst had won above any suspensions he had and the elf took a reluctant seep, feeling how the water soothed his parsed throat.

"How are you feeling? – Elladan asked, looking his friend over attentively. – Please, do mind, that I won't believe that you are anywhere near 'fine' or 'alright'".

Legolas frowned, his still half-dazed mind being unable to realize whether he was really that easy to read or that Elladan had some hidden psychic abilities, for those were the exact words he wanted to use. And right now he didn't even care which one of the two reasons it was.

"My head pains me tremendously, so I can't tell exactly how the rest of my body feels. Pretty bad, I would guess".

"If I was your body, I would have ran away from you long, long time ago", - Aragorm smirked evilly, the concern for his friend's wellbeing still obvious on his face.

"How funny… - Legolas grumbled, closing his eyes warily. However reluctantly, he admitted to himself that he indeed was far from fully hale and therefore shouldn't waste his energy on pointless arguments. – Alright, I promise not to kill that noldo when he returns", - he finally said, putting as much royal condescension into his voice as he could master at the moment.

"How noble of you, your highness, - Elladan bowed his head in mock respect. – I am certain he would be…"

The elf got no chance to finish the sentence, though. The feeling of danger came even earlier than an audible proof. Elladan's head shot up as he heard a loud blood-chilling howl that sounded like a… like a wolf's!

All three males in the caves stiffened, their body tense and their senses sharpened. Adlin woke up too, her eyes widely open with fear.

"Wolves", - Aragorn stated as another howl could be heard, sounding even more threatening than the previous one.

"Elrohir!" – Elladan rushed to the cave entrance, straining his sight to see anything useful.

The forest around them looked peaceful, yet an elf was able to sense the remorse and fear in the soft whispering of the trees. And at that moment Elladan realized: it was his brother who got into trouble. And into a rather big one, too.

"Elladan, wait! – Aragorn called out to his brother, who was ready to rush out of the cave tha same instance. – You can't go there alone!"

"What other choice do we have? – the elf looked back, fear and determination shining brightly on his face. – We both know that there are no chances for the wolves not to sense Elrohir. Should he be able, he'd already be here. And you are too weak to do anything at the moment".

Aragorn wanted to argue, but he was sensible enough to realize that Elladan was right

"Then, at least, take your weapons with you", - Legolas suggested, his voice still weak and a bit raspy.

Elladan cast an annoyed look at the wood elf, yet said nothing. Blinded by the worry for his twin, he had indeed forgotten to take his weapons. Grabbing his bow, quiver and a sword, he rushed out from the cave and to where the howling was heard.

"Adlin, - Aragorn called to the scared girl. – Please, get my weapons closer to me and move to the back of the cave".

"But… you aren't well…"

"Should the wolves come here, they would not ask me if I'm well, - Aragorn said seriously. – Please, do as I say and let us all prey that everything will end up well".

XXX

Elrohir managed to twist his body out of the wolf's way. The animal's paws had whooshed mare inches from his face. The horses reared, trying to scare the now attacking wolves away. There was no use for the bow now that the animals were so close and Elrohir tossed it aside, hoping that it would not damage the weapon. The quiver followed soon, leaving the elf armed only with a sword and a hunting knife. His body tensed as a bowstring, Elrohir eyed the circling wolves sharply, ready to block the attack, yet it was hard to divide his attention between all the animals and he knew that his chances were not very high, even considering the two horses, whose hooves were good at throwing the attacking predators away.

Deciding it was a time for another attack, the leader howled again, signaling the rest of the wolves to act. Elrohir sliced with his sword, managing to wound one of the animals, yet the other used its opportunity to leap into the elf's temporary unprotected side.

Gasping from a sudden blow, Elrohir was hard pressed not to loose the grip he had on his weapons. Sharp fangs tore through the tunic, stinging the elf's flash, yet the injury was nowhere near serious. Cursing, Elrohir threw the beast off of himself, only to have another one smashing into his back. The moment was lost and now the wolves started to attack him when he was distracted with defending from the other pack members, leaving long slashes all over the elf's body. Small part of Elrohir's mind that by some reason was not concentrated on keeping it's master from serious harm noticed with amazement how well the animals acted together. They were not disturbing their comrades' attacks, guessing on the most opportune time for their actions.

The horses were whining nervously somewhere to the elf's side, yet it seemed that the majority of the wolves were concentrated on their two-legged prey, only few of them snapping at the two mounts from time to time.

Suddenly a sharp cry of pain sounded from one of the wolves and Elrohir risked to look in that direction. What he saw let the small sparkle of hope grew into the strong flame of reassurance. An arrow that was almost identical to the ones he himself used was imbedded deep in the wolf's neck.

"Hold on!" – Elladan's voice cut through the other animals' howls and Elrohir smiled to himself. Now his chances were definitely better than the wolves'.

Within seconds four more creatures followed their leader, arrows striking them with deadly accuracy, leaving only five wolves alive. The remaining beasts quickly divided their attention between the two elves and three of them urged to Elladan. Two wolves could hardly be a match to a trained elven warrior, even injured one, and so it didn't take long for Elrohir to dispose of one of his attackers. His twin managed to kill one of his opponents as well and it made the last three wolves hesitate. Finally, with a long howl that sounded almost like a curse, the trio ran into the forest, whining.

"Are you alright?" – Elladan instantly was at his brother's side, not forgetting to pay at least partial attention to their surroundings in case the wolves returned.

"Yes… Just a few scratches…, - Elrohir panted out. Then, sensing his brother's angered gaze, added. – Well, fine, lots of scratches. But it honestly looks worse than it is".

"Come, we need to bring you to the cave. Can you walk?"

"Yes. I do. Do not fuss!"

"I'm not fussing! And besides, you'd do just the same should the situation be reversed".

Elrohir was honest enough elf not to argue with obvious statements. He silently got to his feet, wincing as the wounds, left by wolves, protested, smarting and stinging all over his body.

Elladan watched his moves like a hawk. Even though he knew that his twin hadn't sustained any serious injuries, his overall bloody appearance was enough to drive him into mild panic. Besides, trained by one of Middle Earth's best healers, he knew that animals' talons were not the cleanest weapons and that the wounds, inflicted by them, were more prone to get infected. Yet, he would not upset Elrohir with stating the obvious and so he went to calm the horses, leaving his twin to gather his wits.

"I think, we should bring the horses closer to the cave", - Elladan said, still watching his brother closely.

"Although I doubt that the wolves would be back, you are probably right. Lead them, I'll be able to walk to the cave on my own".

Elladan bit his tong not to comment or protest. He just nodded and started to lead the horses in the direction of the cave, Elrohir moving beside him more stiffly than usual.

XXX

The three beings in the cave could not see the battle, but they heard the howling of the wolves all too well. Aragorn had to restrain himself from rushing to his brothers' help, all his hurts forgotten instantly. Instead, he occupied himself with trying to calm down Adlin.

"Are they going to die?" – she asked, her voice quivering.

"No, off course not!" – Aragorn exclaimed, bewildered.

"But there are wolves, and many of them. I saw one once and it had killed the village's best hunter".

"The twins are capable warriors, - Aragorn said passionately, wondering how exactly a child could have witness such a dreadful scene. – They fought orcs all by themselves and believe me when I say that orcs are far scarier than wolves".

"Then why do you fear for them so badly?" – the girl asked suspiciously, proving to Aragorn what he had noticed a while ago, mainly that Adlin was far brighter than an average human child.

"Because they can get hurt, - Legolas answered, a bit amused. – And they are Strider's brothers and my friends. We always worry for them as well as they always worry for us. But Estel is right, they won't die".

For a few moments they sat in silence, their thoughts with the twins, but then something unexpected happened. A lone figure stumbled into the cave.

Despite all his worry and not too healthy state, Aragorn's reflexes, built by endless trainings and travels through hostile territories, kicked in and even before he fully comprehended that the newcomer was human, he had already been standing on his feet, aiming his bow. Well, his limbs weren't too steady at the moment, but the speed of his moves alone was enough to shock the stranger, effectively gluing him to the ground.

For a full minute the four beings just stared at each other. The stranger's eyes drifting from Aragorn to Legolas to Adlin and back to the bow in the other man's hands.

"Who are you?" – Aragorn asked, the surprise making his voice more hard and threatening then he intended.

The man gaped at him, his arms pressed tightly to his middle. Judging by the spreading blood stain, he was covering a wound. His eyes were frightened like the ones of a dear, faced by a pack of hungry lions.

"I… I'm…"

"Estel, stop it, - Legolas called to his friend in elvish, struggling to at least sit up. – Can't you see? He's hurt and scared. Lower your weapon, my friend".

Aragorn nodded and slowly lowered his bow, placing it to the ground.

"I'm sorry, - he tilted his head, trying to get a better look of the stranger. – We won't harm you. What is your name?"

"S-Stave", - the man managed, his eyes still shifting nervously from one occupant of the cave to another. He had obviously recognized Legolas as an elf, for his eyes widened slightly, yet he didn't run away for some reason.

"Nice to meet you. I'm called Strider, - Aragorn tried to sound friendly as if speaking to a mentally retarded child. – This are my friends: Legolas and Adlin. Are you wounded, Stave?".

The man hesitated, but then nodded.

"I was attacked by the bandits, but managed to escape. Heard the wolves and decided to find some shelter".

"Bandits? – Aragorn frowned. If it was true, then they should be even more careful from now on. Yet, now was not the time for questions. – Come in, we can share our fire with you, as well as some food. Besides, I am a healer as are my brothers, who will be here shortly. We can help you".

"I… – the man hesitated still, but then nodded, stepping inside. – Thank you, Strider".

Aragorn bowed his head slightly, exchanging looks with Legolas. The elf was frowning, yet he didn't voice his thoughts and Aragorn decided to speak to him later.

"How badly are you hurt?" – he asked Stave instead, motioning for him to sit near the fire.

"I… I don't know. I was cut with a knife, - the man put the hand from his stomach. The bloodied bandage was clearly visible from under the torn shirt. – It must have reopened…"

"I'll put the water to boil. Keep pressure on the wound", - Aragorn instructed him, while opening the bag with healing herbs. Now that the initial shock of the meeting was gone, the weariness and pain that had been pushed aside by adrenaline returned to him with vengeance.

The loud neighing from outside alerted them to twins' arrival. Elrohir came inside first, stumbling and almost falling flat on his face.

"Completely fine, right, - Elladan mumbled, steadying his brother and looked up, instantly stiffening as he saw the unfamiliar man. – Who is this?"

"This is Stave, - Aragorn replied, eyeing Elrohir in concern. – He is wounded. He was seeking shelter from the wolves and stumbled inside. How are you?"

"Elrohir has some slashes. Nothing serious, but you know how animal talons are. We need to wash them to prevent infection".

"Have you killed the wolves?" – Adlin asked, peaking out from behind Legolas.

"Some of them, yes, - Elladan smiled to the girl. – The rest ran off".

The awe in the child's eyes intensified.

"Stave, this are Elladan and Elrohir, my brothers", - Aragorn introduced the twins.

"Brothers? But… But they are…"

"Elves, - Elladan finished, looking straight in human's eyes. – Yes, we are brothers. Estel, lie down, you are not well enough".

"I am, - Aragorn argued, ignoring the growing weakness in his body and unresistable urge to lie down and sleep. – Besides, you won't be able to take care of both Elrohir and Stave".

"Adlin will help me, right, child?" – Elladan winked at the girl and she nodded hesitantly.

"I can try".

"Good. The water would soon be ready".

The cave was one big bundle of noises with Adlin asking what she would be doing, Aragorn arguing with Elrohir and at the same time questioning Stave, the other human answering the questions nervously, Elladan, scolding his brothers and instructing Adlin… Only Legolas kept his silence, eyeing Stave closely. He couldn't explain it himself, but something about this man wasn't right. If only he could find out what exactly…

TBC…

Note: I know, it's been awhile, but I got stuck in the middle of the chapter and for quite some time didn't know what to do. Now, I think it'll move on. So, who's this mysterious stranger? What bandits was he talking about? Will they meet with our company? I don't yet know myself) But I got some crazy ideas this morning and I hope you'll like where they will lead our little party…


	16. Chapter 16

**Note**: I'm sorry for not replying on all of the reviews. So, I'm sending you one big THANK YOU and I hope, you are still interested in a story, despite me updating so irregularly. I was working on my original story of late and didn't write in English much, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find.

Chapter 16. New twists

The dawn came too fast for Aragorn's liking. The previous night which they hoped to use for rest appeared to be almost as exciting and stressful as the days prior to her. The human moved lazily, looking toward the entrance. Elladan walked out to get some water few minutes ago and Aragorn still could here the splashing of the water. Elves… Always so prissy, he snorted, imagining how his brother washed his face and hands with the fresh water. The picture was as real as if he himself was standing right beside Elladan.

He shifted his gaze to the other occupants of the cave. Stave and Adlin were sleeping deeply, while both Elrohir and Legolas were showing the first signs of waking up. Struggling to seat up, Aragorn yawned, finding that he felt surprisingly better.

"Care to help me with some breakfast?"– Elladan asked, returning into the cave with a pot full of water. His hair was damp and Aragorn smiled to himself, not commenting however.

"Sure. What are you planning to do next? – he asked, taking a small package from one of the bags. The simple bundle was filled with weed. – I mean, we have only two horses and…"

"And only two of us relatively hale, - Elladan finished, cutting dried meat into smaller pieces and sending it into the water along with weed. – Truly to say, I don't know. Perhaps it would be better to stay here for a couple of days, but this place is to close to the village for my liking".

"But there's a small matter of those bandits that Stave had ran into, - Aragorn stated thoughtfully. – If he tells the true, we would want to try and avoid them too".

"'_If'_ he tells the true, little brother? – Elladan frowned. – So, you do not trust him?"

"Well, we don't really know him, - Aragorn shrugged. – And I think Legolas sensed something too".

"Then we will have to keep an eye on him, - Elladan shrugged, trying not to let his human brother see how worried he was by the revelation. – We can't deny him help without any proof that he intends harm".

"You are right, off course, - Aragorn agreed, sniffing on the boiling stew. – Speak with Elrohir about that and I will speak to Legolas. As for Stave, I don't think he was planning to do something bad. Not to us, at least. He looked genially surprised and scared when he stumbled into the cave".

"That is true, but we still don't know who he is. But our friends are waking, let us not speak of it further".

He busied himself with stirring the food in the pot, pretending that nothing was amiss.

"Good morning! – Aragorn greeted Elrohir and Legolas as both elves opened their eyes. – How are you feeling?"

"Fine", - the two said in unison and with the exact same level of grumpiness.

"So I thought, - Elladan nodded seriously. – Estel, wake Adlin and Stave, please, while I make sure that their definition of being fine is at least non life threatening".

"How funny", - Elrohir scowled, sitting up. He hissed in pain as the too sudden movement pulled on the scratches he received by the paws of the wolves and quickly decided against further arguing.

Legolas just snorted, not even attempting to sit up. He felt stronger and more rested than the day prior, but his wounds were too numerous to heal overnight and both his body and mind weary from an unpleasant experience.

"So, what do we do now?" – he asked instead, watching how Elladan rewrapped his twin's wounds with care and gentleness so deep and natural that it couldn't be diminished even when one brother was angry on another.

"Lets talk about it after breakfast, - Elladan suggested, pointing meaningfully with his gaze at the yawning humans, and turned to Aragorn. – Oh, and Estel, watch our food, if you please".

"Wasn't it you, who mothered me to no end about being injured and in need of rest?" – Aragorn asked, pretending to be wounded. He had winked at Adlin and nodded at Stave, who looked around with eyes so wide one might think he was somehow related to an owl.

"Nay, it must have been Elrohir, - Elladan waved his hand dismissively. – For I know that you are always fine and perfectly hale. Even in the middle of an orc's camp".

Aragorn made a face, limping to where the pot was boiling vigorously, sending pleasant smells all around the cave, which made at least humans' stomachs growl in hunger.

"I think it's almost ready, - he announced, inspecting the stew with a curved wooden spoon. Elrohir produced them in truly horrific numbers during the twin's numerous journeys. Glorfindel even joked once that they should start selling them or giving as presence for non-elven visitors.

"Good, - Elladan worked fast and skillful, checking on the state of Legolas' injuries. – I left some bowls near the stream. Adlin, can you bring them?"

The girl jumped to her feet, eager to both help and get into the fresh air. Aragorn smiled after her and turned to Stave.

"Let me check on your wound".

Elladan wanted to protest first, but decided against it. Aragorn looked better already and his help would save them time.

Adlin returned with clean bowls, setting them near the pot and peering into it curiously. Taking a spoon she stirred the stew a bit, not letting it burnt. She scooped up some of the hot substance and blew on the spoon to cool it down.

"I think it is ready, - she announced, tasting carefully.

"That is good, - Aragorn swiftly rebandaged Stave's wound. – For I'm starving".

Elladan finished his work too and went to the pot, filling the bowls and handing it to his companions.

"So, Stave, where are you from?" – Aragorn asked nonchalantly, waiting for the stew to cool down sufficient enough to eat it without the risk of getting burned.

The human looked up from his meal, looking scared and far from comfortable. His eyes shifted uneasily from one face to another, all his form radiating nervousness.

"I… I live in a village to the south of here. I am a hunter, - he managed, trying hard to calm down. – I was returning from a hunt when I ran into some bandits. I still don't know how I managed to escape them".

"You were extremely lucky, - Elladan provided seriously. – An inch to the left and your wound could have proven to be fatal".

Stave swallowed hard, obviously at a loss of what to say next.

"I think, I saw you, - Adlin blurred out suddenly, looking like a person that hold her suspicions to herself for quite awhile. – In my uncle's inn".

Stave frowned, looking at the girl. It was obviously uneasy for him to speak of himself, but for some reason he didn't stop the others from asking. Exactly like a person that is hiding something and tries to please others somehow as if they know of his secret.

"It is possible, I travel for long distances sometimes while hunting", - he answered finally.

"The gain is so poor here? – Elrohir asked, surprised. – These forests seemed quite reach to me".

"Wolves are scaring the other animals away, - Stave answered after some hesitation. – And now the bandits too".

"You are not too afraid of us being elves, - Legolas spoke for the first time. – And most people in your area are not as friendly to our race".

"I don't know… My… my family moved here from another region when I was young still. Their village was burnt by slave traders".

As soon as those last words left his mouth, Stave grew silent, biting on his tongue. He had obviously spoken more than intended.

"Slave traders? – Elladan frowned. – I've heard about them few decades ago, but those were just rumors".

"They were just passing by, I think", - Stave said too quickly.

"You are probably right, - the elf nodded. – Let's eat now, before the meal cools down too much".

Stave closed his eyes for a moment with relief so obvious, even a child couldn't miss it. Aragorn looked at him with the growing dislike. This man was hiding something. But what? Perhaps he lied about having no prejudices for the elves and was just too scared of them to do anything. Or not. How could they tell? And, more then that, what reason did they have to intrude into his life? They just shared a shelter after all and in a day or two they would be parted without ever seeing each other again. Yet, some nagging feeling at the back of his mind whispered sarcastically that lord Elrond would be forced to wait for quite a bit longer to scold them for yet another misadventure.

"I thank you for your help, - Stave said after a few minutes of heavy thinking. – But I think, I'll leave today. I need to warn the other… hunters bout the bandits before someone else gets hurt".

"Are you sure you are strong enough? – Aragorn looked the other human over. – We will probably be staying for another day at least. You can stay with us as well".

"No. My would pains me little, but I won't be able to rest knowing that my fellows are in danger. Thank you yet again".

He gathered his things hurriedly and with another nervous nod stormed out of the cave.

"So, what do you think?" – Elrohir asked, when his sensitive ears could hear the human's rushed footsteps no longer.

"He's a strange fellow, that 's for sure, - Aragorn replied. – And scared of something, too".

"He doesn't seem threatening, - Legolas added. – But there's something definitely wrong with him".

"Adlin, - Elladan turned to the girl, who eyed them curiously. – Are you sure you've seen him before?"

"Yes, - the girl nodded. – It was just a few weeks ago and I remembered them for I didn't like them. They were asking strange questions and… After they left a couple of young boys went missing".

Elladan exchanged looks with his brothers and Legolas.

"Sounds suspicious", - Elrohir commented, eyeing his empty bowl unhappily.

"Glutton, - Elladan grumbled lovingly, refilling the bow and looked at the pot which was only half empty. – I thought we would stay here at least till tomorrow, but now I'm not so sure".

"What other choice do we have? – Legolas shrugged. – The horses won't be able to carry all of us for long. We will need to get through this territory anyway and I prefer to do it as healthy as I can. Just in case…"

"Legolas is right, - Aragorn placed some more stew into Adlin's bowl. – Besides, there's no real threat, just our suspicions".

"You are called 'Estel' for a reason indeed, - smiled Elrohir. – Always hoping for the best".

"Someone has too", - the human answered modestly and grinned.

"Alright, so now – go back to rest, - Elladan urged them, gathering the empty bowls. – Adlin, do you think you can keep an eye on them for me?"

"Yes, sir", - the girl smiled, sensing that the elf was joking.

Elladan smiled back and exited the cave.

"This isn't over yet, is it?" – Elrohir asked in elvish, his tone of voice sounding as if he was already being escorted to a scaffold.

"No,it's not, - Legolas answered simply. – When do we get out of trouble that easy?"

"Never", - sighed Aragorn and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly weary.

…TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Stave's true colors

The dawn of the next day seemed brighter and merrier than the last ones for all five occupants of the small cave. First of all came the fact that those injured were feeling much better and cheerful, second was the absence of anyone who would make them feel uncomfortable or ill at ease, third but not last was that they would be leaving this stuffy stone cave and be on their way home at last. The larger part of their company was of elven race after all and it wasn't too comfortable for them to spend large amount of time away from the nature.

"So, we are going to leave today?" – asked Adlin, helping Elladan to wash the bowls in the stream before breakfast.

"Yes, - the elf smiled, half filling the pot with water. – Why, do you wish to stay here longer?"

"No, - the girl shook her head adamantly. – I don't really like caves. But will the other's be alright?"

"Yes. Legolas is far from fully healed and Estel, being human, recovers slowly, but they both would be able to stay on a horseback. As for Elrohir, he's almost as good as new".

"Elves heals so quickly", - Adlin said with a bit of awe in her voice.

"It depends how serious they are wounded and what the injury is, - Elladan replied, obviously saddened by something. – And there are things from which even an elf can't recover".

He averted his gaze for a moment, not wishing for the child to see the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. He remembered his mother, who had left for the undying lands all these years ago, the helpless despair his father, his brother, his sister and he himself felt, being unable to get her back from the darkness of her pain and misery. Although many good things had happened after that and the light of Valinor was of course better than the halls of Mandos, giving them at least the chance of meeting with their mother again, his heart still twitched in dull pain whenever the fair lady of Imladris was mentioned.

"Come, let's make some breakfast, - he managed to smile, trying to look cheerful, but still Adlin didn't miss the tint of sadness in the elf's eyes, once again proving that she was far brighter than an average human child of her age. – Or, I'm afraid Elrohir would consider eating one of us".

Adlin smiled back, deciding to play along and took the cleaned bowls, following Elladan into the cave. Inside Elrohir had already started the fire. The scratches on his torso were almost healed, yet they itched greatly now and then and the elf tried to busy himself with any kind of work to stop his mind from concentrating on it.

"Let's wake our sleeping beauties, shell we?" – he smiled to Adlin as Elladan placed the pot over the fire, waiting while the water boiled. He had found some presumably non-poisonous mushrooms (he and Elrohir had a loud argument on that topic) and hoped that it would bring some variety to the stew they've been eating the day before.

"An orc invasion!" – came Elrohir's alarmed scream that caught even him by surprise.

Elladan turned to where his twin stood over the wide eyed ranger and equally wide-eyed elven prince, who still was fumbling for his bow. Well, at least Elrohir had enough senses left to hid the duo's weapons first. Adlin couldn't stop laughing, watching the astonished and quickly angering human and elf.

"You will spoil the pour child, - Aragorn grumbled, yawning. – It looks that Erestor was right when he said that you were bad influence for human children".

The twins smiled, trying hard to look appalled, but the wide grins were spoling the picture somewhat.

"Do you think it will be a bad influence too if I struggle that smugly looking son of an orc?" – Legolas asked Aragorn in a loud not too conspiratorial whisper.

"I'm afraid it will, - Aragorn eyed his brothers thoughtfully. – Besides, I have the feeling that father might be a bit displeased by the fact too".

"Of course he will, - Elladan nodded, throwing the weed, meat and chopped mushrooms into the water, adding some small leaves. – Elrohir, will you check on the bandages, please?".

Legolas and Estel glared all the way while the younger twin inspected their healing injuries, but it didn't look as if Elrohir was moved by their heavy gazes. And so soon the two stopped sulking, not able to stay ill tempered for long when anyone else was not.

The breakfast was finished quickly, things gathered and the small cave was left alone and empty once again. Adlin enjoyed herself greatly. It was the first time she was wondering through the forest in a good company and was not forced to hide from anyone. She wanted to laugh and sing, feeling so free and careless! But she knew it was highly unwise to do so. Even without the Stave's words about bandits there were a lot of dangerous things around here and no use to attract their attention to the small group. So, the child occupied herself with asking her newly found friends everything about elves, Imladris and life outside her small community in general.

"Think you had at last found someone who can outspeak the two of you", - Aragorn smiled to his brothers.

Adlin blushed a bit and the twins laughed lightheartedly.

"Do not mind him, - Elrohir put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. – He acted just the same when he was your age. We like answering your questions".

"Yes, we have lots of experience in that matter", - Elladan added, shooting his human brother a mocking glare.

"Then what could your father be called? – Legolas chinned in, smiling too. – I mean having to answer all of _your_ questions".

"Well, here you got us, my friend, - strangely enough Elrohir chose not to argue. – Although we were not that bad in asking questions".

"Yes, we liked to get information in more… experimental ways…" – Elladan agreed, smiling at some memory.

"I can imagine that was the worst years in the history of Imladris", - the prince snorted.

"Nay, they weren't, - Aragorn dismissed such an assumption, but then added, grinning widely. – They still are".

Adlin listened with her eyes wide. She had never before seen grown-up people act like that, joking about each other and generally acting more like children. People she knew were always preoccupied with one trouble or another, being rather cold and quite often aggressive toward each other, never having time or desire to look up and enjoy the world around them even for a moment. These four were different. All of them, even the ranger, who seemed to be quite young, were capable warriors, yet when those skills were not needed, they transformed into laughing careless creatures that didn't have a worry in their lives. Strange lot, those elves…

"Be quiet, - the prince's soft voice had cut through the Imladris brothers' cheerful bickering like knife through butter and had also pulled Adlin of her thoughts. Four pares of eyes stared at Legolas, who looked somewhere into the forest to their left. – I feel someone's presence", - he had finally said, his voice barely above the whisper.

"Humans?" – Elrohir fingered his bow absentmindedly.

"Yes. And more than one, too".

"What do we do? – Aragorn frowned, eyeing his surroundings too. – We don't know whether they've noticed us or not…"

"Adlin, go sit on a horse in front of Legolas, - Elladan's face changed, his mind working hard on choosing the best course of actions. – Pull the hoods over. We will avoid fight at all cost. If the need rises, do not hesitate to run. Elrohir and I would take the trees".

There was something in his voice that suggested everyone should better obey him. The small party proceeded moving forward, their senses straining to be able to catch the smallest hint of danger.

The fact that they would not get a chance to avoid the trouble, or better that it would not be able to avoid them was presented to the group by the two fallen tree trunks that blocked the road right after it gave a twist to the left.

"Here it comes", - Aragorn mumbled, eyeing the sudden obstacle with doomed comprehension.

There was no way the trees had fallen this precise all by themselves, especially when their bases were clearly been chopped and all bigger branches removed. The twins had seen sights like those too many times during their long lives to be fooled by the naïve hope that this all was just an accident.

"We should have headed straight through the woods", - Elladan cursed under his breath.

"Come on, brother, we were supposed to act like common travelers, – Elrohir shrugged. – Besides, I think we were watched".

"Here comes someone", - Legolas warned them.

And indeed a human stepped on the pass between them and the tree trunks, looking at them with mock cordiality. He wasn't very tall or broad – just an average human in a weather-worn clothes and with massy, rather muddy hair. The only notable thing about his appearance was white thin scar that ran through his right cheek and over his lips.

"Welcome, dear guests, - he said, spreading his arms in a greeting gesture. – What brought you here?"

"That is our business, - Aragorn stated, deciding to be the spokesman of the group. – Thank you for your greeting. Do you need help getting these trees off the way?"

"Oh, no, off course, - the other human grinned. – My men worked so hard getting them here, after all, - he was not trying to hide who he and his men were. - Say, people rarely travel through this lands of late. Elves especially".

His tone of voice was annoyingly matter-off-fact as if he was addressing a neighbor about the weather. Elladan and Elrohir greeted their teeth with a surprising timing.

"I don't really know what you are speaking about", - Aragorn's voice was impassive. He threw his hood down, showing that he was nowhere near being an elf.

"Oh, really? – the other human let the mock surprise onto his face. – And our common friend says you do. Stave, come greet our dear guests".

The curse, spoken in elvish was so venomous and sounded so vicious that Stave stopped few steps away from the scar-faced as if his legs were suddenly glued to the spot.

"Get of the horses, surrender your weapons and no unnecessary harm would be done to you, – the leader lied smoothly as his men came out of their hiding places. Two dozens at the very least… - I know for sure that at least three of you are wounded and you have a child among you".

"You may find us a bit less injured than you expect, - Elladan growled. He turned his face few inches to the left and switched to elvish. – Estel, Legolas, escape into the woods. Do not worry for us – we will cover for you and follow".

There was no time for arguing and more then that, the elder twin's reasoning was true and so Legolas and Aragorn decided to obey.

Adlin didn't understand what was said by the dark-haired elf, but she felt Legolas' body stiffening, his muscles ready for any sudden action.

"Now!" – Elrohir shouted in elvish, getting his bow in the position right for the shooting. Elladan did the same.

Two horses leaped into the forest: one to the left of the blocked road and another to it's right. At the same moment two arrows found their marks in the two bandit's legs, sending them to the ground howling in pain. The twins didn't want to kill these men if not forced two. Orcs and other foul beasts created by Morgoth was one thing, humans was an entirely different one. The bandits hesitated, not knowing what to do, but the leader, who had jumped into the bushes almost immediately, shouted at them.

"You, lazy dogs! Move! Mouse, take half of the men and go search for those three, we'll deal with this two".

A crossbow bolt hit the trunk of a tree to Elrohir's right, too far to be a real threat, but too real to be dismissed.

"I think it's time to move! – Elladan shared a thought with his twin. – We are like two walking targets here, in the open".

"Good. Let's spread out".

The brothers started to move, planning on following their friends example and who knows, maybe ridding them from a few pursuers, but was never meant to happen. A sudden noise from behind made the two elves turn around and what they saw caused their eyes to widened. A large net, inlaid with a fist-sized rocks was moving right toward them.

XXX

Aragorn's heart squeezed in fear and remorse as he thought about his brothers and friends once again. He knew, of course, that it was the only way for them to escape, but not knowing where and in what condition exactly the four others were made him sick with nervousness.

Behind him some bandits followed for he could hear their shouts of anticipation and anger. Deciding whether he perhaps should turn to the left, trying to get closer to Legolas, but for that he would need to stop the horse and it's speed was the only thing that kept him from being caught. Or maybe not the only one…

Whether the horse had touched some hidden secret trap or there was another reason that trigged it, but a large log had came flying at him, held by two thick ropes. It was designed precisely so that the horse couldn't leap over it and the rider duck under it.

The moment his chest contacted with the rough bark and he was thrown out of the saddle, Aragorn understood that what he thought to be a great mishap was just a small warming-up and now the real trouble begun.

XXX

Adlin whimpered, closing her eyes as the trees flew past them as if they were running in the direction opposite to the horse's.

"Do not be scared, child", - Legolas tried to sound gentle and sure, but he was too nervous to succeed in that.

He saw the log coming much as Aragorn did, but was a bit quicker to react. Deciding to rather jump off his horse than to be thrown, the prince shouted Adlin to duck and rolled out of the saddle. The impact with the solid ground and rolling over the carpet of pebbles was far from the idea of successful recovery and his body reported the multiple hurts and aches all over him, but there were no time to listen. Quickly jumping back on his feet he rushed to the horse that had stopped few paces away, eyeing the log with fear and malice. Unfortunately, the elf's ankle twisted out from under him and Legolas fell down heavily.

The humans were coming there way and would be grabbing them any minute. Even if he manages to get to the horse, their chances of escape were too slim. Greeting his teeth, the prince came to a conclusion.

"Here, take it! – he tore the chain with amulet from his neck and threw it to Adlin who caught it reflexively. Now even should he be captured, his identity would be better hidden. He then switched to elvish and called to the horse. – Take her to Imladris, hurry! Be swifter than a wind".

Neighing in protest the animal turned around and sped off, leaving the blond elf to face the humans, first of whom could already be seen among the trees.

'It will be a peaceful journey, nothing more…' – he thought sarcastically, grabbing his weapons tighter. How had Estel always managed to talk him into escapades like these?

…TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Captured again.

Roft eyed the spacious cave in satisfaction. They were quite fortunate to stumble upon it few hours ago and as the weather once again decided to weep with rain, his party was sheltered in relative warmth and comfort. With a large fire going on in it's middle, some stew already boiling in a great pot, the cave already looked more homely than their last camp. Oh, and the fact that they were going back to their master not empty-handed once more was a rather delicious bonus too. And what a catch they had this time!

Roft eyed the four unconscious forms, chained to the hastily applied metal rings. Three elves and a human. All four were no mere travelers, that much was obvious. Their weapons and clothing were expensive and rather exclusive and their behavior during the small confrontation spoke of quite impressive skills in battle and tactics. The four were warriors and of high qualification too. Should prove to be resourceful for the pit, perhaps? But that would be their master's decision, not his.

The man wondered, where the girl had escaped. With four such unique prisoners he had little use for the small human child, but she will talk. And while he was sure that no one in the human villages will try to help the elves or even believe the girl's words, should she encounter some other elves… No, she must be captured or killed, if possible. Hopefully, the five men he had sent after her, would do what they were paid for. But just in case, they would need to be leaving soon. He hadn't kept his high position for so long being careless or short-sighted.

"Roft! One of the elves is waking", - a man called from where he watched the prisoners, his mace clenched tightly in his hands as if he was quite a bit scared by just standing near the elves.

Roft nodded and came closer, sitting himself onto the large pack so that his face would be on the same line of sight with his captives, who were sat right onto the somewhat damp cold rock floor. One of the dark haired elves had indeed moved a bit, his eyes rolling visibly behind the closed lids. It was impossible for the humans to tell the two dark-haired ones apart, so they proceeded with putting the collars of different colours on them – it had always been unwise to leave his prisoners any means to control you, even in something as insignificant as hiding his or her true identity. Besides, it would be useful to actually punish one brother for the mistakes of another a couple of times to reap the desire of causing troubles from both of them and for that he would really need to be able to tell them apart.

Not wishing to wait long, Roft decided to aid the elf in his little battle with unconsciousness and at his signal one of his men emptied a bucket of water over the four prisoners.

XXX

Elladan was reaped out of the melting feeling of peace and comfort most cruelly. He opened his eyes with a start (just why were they closed in the first place?), blinking at the cold water that ran down his now wet hair and into his face. To his left someone coughed, spitting the water out, and Elladan needed only half an instance to recognize his twin.

"The more of you are awake the better", - said cold, slightly amused voice and Elladan turned slightly to face the scarred human from before. The human, who's men attacked them and captured…

"Who are you, human? – he hissed, finding out to his utter disappointment that his hands were cuffed and chained to a metal ring. This sad fact had probably saved the man's life, no less. – What do you want with us?"

"We have little money, - slightly roughed voice to his left agreed and Elladan turned to face his twin. Not surprisingly, but still more than regretfully, next to him two more forms were seen, still unconscious. Of Adlin, however, there were no signs. Whether the child had escaped, or… They did not know and he would most certainly not ask. – Take it and release us!"

"Oh, but here is where you miscalculate, elf, - Roft laughed evilly. – I will be gaining a lot for you and your friends. It's not everyday we get such an exclusive catch".

The twins exchanged looks. To humans it seemed casual, but the two elves managed to transfer myriads of thoughts and emotions through the simple act. Did these humans know their identities? Or were they speaking of something else?

"You would be highly advised to listen to us, human! – Elladan finally said. – Release us now and we will pass the whole incident as a simple misunderstanding".

Roft and a couple of his men laughed, quite amazed by the elves.

"Spoken like a true diplomat, - Roft mocked. – But that is in vain. You may be of a rather high position back at your elf-home, but one thing is sure: you will have no need of it where you are going. Slaves do not practice diplomacy, elf. They obey or suffer".

The twins' hearts skipped a bit. So that was what it all was about? Slave traders this people were. And they would never agree to let go of their prey. Not out of free will, at least. Only now they two elves had understood the true meaning of chains and collars they were forced to wear. And of the fact that they were not been beaten into bloody mass already.

"You don't know what troubles you bring on your heads, - Elrohir said, looking and sounding calm and noble, something that was far from how he had actually felt. – You will regret it dearly".

"I sincerely doubt it, - Roft stood up, towering above his captives. – Now listen to me. From now on you are not aloud to talk or even to move unless spoken to or ordered. The exception will be made for this one evening: I do not wish to explain this all to your friends when they wake up – you do it. Be quiet and obedient and you may even receive some water in the morning".

He turned to leave, but then smiled, stopping. Uncoiling the long leather whip he placed it onto the spot he had been sitting just a minute ago.

"Just to remind you your new position", - he mocked.

Elladan looked at Elrohir with a silent question: 'What do we do now, then?'

XXX

The horse ran quickly and Adlin whimpered from time to time, clinging to it's sweaty neck. She didn't know how to stop anyway, and just trusted that it would remember whatever the elf had said to it. The small amulet on a simple silver chain felt cold and alien in her hand, but she gripped it tightly. Small green leaf, entangled in silver and gold veins, it must be an emblem of a sort, an emblem the elf had obviously wanted to be left unfound by whoever those humans were.

She didn't know what to do now. She could not possibly stand against the gang of some unknown yet rather dangerous people! But how can she just leave her new friends in such a peril? Her only friends ever since her mother's death, if to be precise… She needed to find them help! But where? Where had the elf send his horse? Was it far? Were there any other elves?

There were no answers to that, but Adlin hoped that the horse would bring her to it's master's kin. And so she grabbed the mount's neck even tighter and just hold onto it.

XXX

Aragorn awoke with a pulsing headache and a dull pain in his chest. Groaning inwardly, the young man tried to open his eyes, blinking at the dim blurry world around him. He had definitely grown tired of waking up under such condition.

"Estel? – someone called softly to him in a hashed whisper. – Are you awake?"

Aragorn blinked, trying to clear his vision a bit. Even despite the rather poor state of his health he managed to recognize the voice of one of the twins.

"Elladan?" – he asked, wondering since when had his voice become so hoarse an cracking.

"Yes, young one, - the elf's voice sounded relieved. – How do you feel?"

"Where are we? What's going on?"

He tried to rub his eyes and only now noticed that his hands were bond… no chained to the solid surface behind him. Judging by the feel of it – to the rock.

"I hate to state it, - this time it was Elrohir who spoke. – But we are in trouble. In real trouble".

"We were captured by humans. They appear to be slave traders".

"I guess now we know what happened to those disappeared men Adlin told us about".

"Slave traders? – Aragorn asked in disbelief. Could anyone get so lucky? To meet crazy villagers, then wolves and then slave traders? Then another thought stroke him. – Adlin? Is she here too? And what about Legolas?"

"Adlin is not here, Estel. Legolas is, although he is still unconscious".

"Not anymore, - the prince replied softly. – I asked the horse to bring the child to Imladris. If we are lucky, she'll be able to gather some help there".

"If they are able to find us…" - Elrohir mumbled.

"They are going to take us somewhere. To the one behind them, I would guess", - Elladan explained.

"They bid us tell you that we are to behave as silent and obedient as possible, to keep our mouths shut until spoken and to get used to the position of slaves", - Elrohir provided helpfully.

"How? – Legolas asked, almost whinnying. – How do we manage to attract almost any trouble possible?"

"It looks we have some hidden talents, - Aragorn snorted bitterly. – Not too handy talents, mind you, but we are rather skilled".

The three elves had nothing to reply to that. It was hard to argue with the statement after all. Besides, tall scar-faced figure of the human leader was approaching them and that ripped any desire to chat out of them.

"All of you are awake now, - Roft stated, looking satisfied. – Good. I believe you had some private moments? From now on you are to remain quiet until you are asked a question. Should one of you disobey, another of you company pays".

"You should really consider rethinking this all, - Elladan tried, although he already knew that it won't help. – You…"

Roft didn't reply. He just took a lazy step forward and stroke Elrohir in the face. Hard.

"As I said. One makes mistake, the other pays, - the human smiled darkly at the four captives before turning to leave. – Another word and my men would flog one of the three others. Good night".

The human left, shouting orders to his men ad the guard moved few steps away as well. The four captives exchanged looks. They wished to oppose this man, to refuse following his rules, yet none of them dared to do thus. They would do should the punishment be theirs to bare, but with a threat of a friend paying for it… No, definitely no. Elladan already looked mournful, feeling bad for causing his brother's pain, even though Elrohir tried to reassure him with his look and thoughts.

Their situation was grave, all of them knew it. And the only hope was either on some lucky chance to escape, or on the young human child. But even should the Adlin really find the way to Imladris, it would take her ten days at the very least to do so. And that is time long enough for the disaster to strike.

…TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Deepening shadows

It was a rare occurrence when lord Elrond of Imladris showed open distress and was noticeably inattentive in a council meeting. The elves around him were, of course, polite enough not to mention it, but the simple fact that their lord's mind was so troubled was never a good sign. It wasn't hard to put two-and-two together too if one remembered that all three sons of lord Elrond were out in the wild with no one, but the young Mirkwood prince to keep them company. Him, and an uncountable number of various dangerous creatures, if to be precise.

An atmosphere of a doomed expectance hung over the last homely house like a thick dark cloud. The singing was not as cheerful as before and laughter was less often heard inside or outside the stronghold's halls. Despite his preoccupied mood lord Elrond was aware enough to notice this changes, had even recognized the cause of it, but there was nothing he could do. His heart was heavy with a distant ache he couldn't explain. As if some part of him was screaming for his attention, trying to tell him something…

"I wish I knew what ails you, my friend", - soft sincere voice said from behind and Elrond had actually flinched with surprise.

"And I wish you stop sneaking on me", - he retorted, turning around to meet his friend and advisor.

Even despite the deliberately half-hearted tone they used, it was clear that they both were troubled. Elrond tried to push his still unformed fears aside, but one look into his friend's worried eyes was enough to show that it was already too late for that.

"Honestly, Elrond, do you really think no one noticed your state of mind? You replied to Erestor with 'How thoughtful of them' this morning, for Elbereth' sake!"

"And what's wrong with that answer?" – Elrond frowned, finding that it was completely normal to say such a phrase.

"He was talking about orcs increasing their attacks on the rangers' villages, - Glorfindel replied, dryly, eyeing his friend with concerned disapproval. Elrond had the grace to look slightly ashamed. – It is obvious that you are worried about something, why can't you at least share your concerns?"

Elrond sighed, turning to see the beautiful gardens, visible through the spacious window. For a few very long moments he was completely silent, not knowing how to phrase his feelings, for he wasn't sure how to interpret them himself.

"I do not really know what to say, Glorfindel. I'm confused. I'm troubled, yes, but I can't explain what's wrong. I just feel that there's something wrong, very wrong perhaps, but I do not know what".

"Yet", - Glorfindel prodded softly, sensing that there was more to this.

"I think I recognize this feeling, - Elrond closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. – Last time I had it was… - he took a deep breath, forcefully calming himself down. – It was when Celebrian was taken".

Glorfindel paled, understanding now the full force of his friend's anxiety. The time when lady Celebrian was brought back home, broken and dying, was the worst in his entire second life. The words that would describe the mass that Elrond and his children presented were not even invented yet and he doubted that anyone can live through such a nightmare twice.

"You think your sons and young prince are in trouble?" – he asked instead, trying to concentrate on the problem at hand, not on the horrific memories or equally unpleasant possibilities.

"Yes, or they would soon be, - Elrond replied shortly. – I do not know what it is, who is it that needs help, only that soon it would be too late to prevent the disaster, whatever it may be. Too late again…"

Last words were whispered so grief-taken and broken, that Glorfindel had to actually battle with a sudden urge to hug the younger elf and comfort him.

"Do you wish me to track them?" – he simply asked, his brain already working, deciding whom to take on such a mission.

"Yes, thank you, my friend, - Elrond turned to face him and Glorfindel was shocked to see unspilled tears in the other's eyes. – My heart would be more at ease, knowing that you are there to save them once again".

"Worry not, my friend, all would end up well, - Glorfindel reached out to place a reassuring hand onto his friend's shoulder, sincerely hoping that he was speaking the truth. – We will find them and bring them home".

"Thank you, I have faith in you and your man".

As the golden-haired warrior disappeared in the corridor, Elrond turned his gaze back to the peaceful view of the gardens. The feeling of growing dread did not disappear, but something else sparkled in it's shadows – a small light of hope. And for that the elf-lord was eternally grateful.

XXX

It was getting dark, but the horse did not stop. Adlin winced, feeling that her body was stiff from such a long period of being bond to one position. Besides, the area just below her back had turned into what felt like one large blister. How could people spend their lives riding the horses?

The animal in question was tired, yet surprisingly not exhausted. The horse's moves were weary, but steady and it shoved little care for the thick forest or close to complete darkness. Adlin pressed herself even tighter against the animal's neck, willing herself to hold on. It wasn't only her life that depended on it, but four others' and that wasn't something to play with.

Suddenly the horse slowed down, panting heavily and shook it's head. Adlin risked a look, but saw nothing in the darkness of the night. She just clang to the animal as the horse took few more steps and stopped, turning to it's rider as if asking to get down.

Even though it was her wish for the past hours, the girl hesitated, not wishing to rid herself of a small comfort the animal's presence gave her. Yet she did, jumping onto the rough ground and almost falling down. Her muscles were stiff and aching.

The horse moved few steps to the left, bending to drink some water from a thin stream that was barely visible between long grass. Adlin had never liked to take other's things without permission, but this situation was far from ordinary and so she took the saddlebag. It was hard to orientate herself in the darkness, but the unmistaken smell of bred and dried meat was so reassuring that her stomach growled happily. The horse had drank it's fill and was busy tasting the long juicy grass, looking up from her meal from time to time to make sure the human girl was close by.

Exhaustion won over the worry and Adlin felt her eyes closing on their own. She suddenly understood that she won't be able to make another move any time soon and so the girl curled up onto herself under the bark of enormous oak and gave in to the sleep.

XXX

"That blasted horse is good, - a harsh voice commented as the five riders came into the clearing. – I doubt we will catch up with it today".

"You 'doubt' it? It's already too dark to travel, man, - another exclaimed. – How would we look for it's tracks?"

"With torches, - a third man said in an ice cold voice. – Or snffing the damn ground, if needed. The girl has a good head-start on us as it is, we won't give her even more chances to get away".

The four others murmured in disapproval and anger, but none was brave enough to stand up to the leader. Or stupid enough, for he was one of the best assassins in their master's service.

"Lit up the torches and let's move out!" – he ordered and the others could do little, but obey.

Soon the light of five torches cut into the night's darkness, enabling the small group to make some, if only very slow, progress in catching up on their prey.

XXX

Aragorn stirred a bit, trying to shift slightly stretching stiff muscles as unnoticeably as possible. He was tired and in quite some pain, sleepy, uncomfortable and irritated. The fact that he was chained to the wall, ready to be sold into slavery was probably the main cause for that. And threats to his brothers' and friend's lives spiced the situation too.

Few of their captors were left awake, no more than four or five. The rest were sleeping soundly, trying to be as close to the slowly burning fire as possible. Soft growling drew his attention to his own empty stomach and Aragorn sighed inaudibly. He was human, after all, and therefore not alien to hunger, or thirst, or…

"Do not sulk", - soft, close to completely soundless retort to his right caused Aragorn to jerk. To his luck the two man, assigned to guard them through the first half of the night, were not paying them much attention. And they, most fortunately, were not trained among elves to have their senses sharp enough to identify the wood-elf's soft whispering.

"I do not. I'm hungry", - growled Aragorn, or he did the next close thing, for his voice too was no more than a wind's blow.

"How human-like, - the prince snorted, his eyes still closed and his head resting against the wall".

"You have a headache", - it wasn't a question, but more like a statement.

"Do you not?"

"I was not beaten up by the whole human village!"

"Weren't you now?"

"Stop it!" – this time it was Elladan. Even whispering he managed to sound threatening and more than just a bit angry.

"And do what?" – Elrohir sounded tired and moody, which by any definition was a bad sign.

"Attract as little attention to us as possible, for example", - the elder twin hissed.

The two humans looked at them suspiciously, only to find the cute picture of four completely uninterested beings, sitting side by side with various expressions of deep boredom on their faces.

"Since when do you follow bad guys' orders?" – Aragorn asked when their two guards turned away once more.

"Since they hurt others in my stead".

"Calm down, brother, it was nothing".

"Nothing? – Elladan sounded scandalized. – He…"

"Shut up, all of you! – Legolas was close to screaming aloud, causing the guards to cast another highly suspicious look. His headache was worsening and the heating atmosphere around did little to help ease his worries. – Stop bickering like a bunch of infants".

The three brothers did indeed grow silent.

"Sorry", - Elladan suggested.

"Me too", - Elrohir agreed.

"And me".

The four beings exchanged looks and couldn't actually stop smiling. Even despite the gravity of their situation they were able to find something amusing in it. Another hidden talent, perhaps?

"Be still, you four! – one of the guards came closer, visibly irritated. He felt that there was something going on right under his nose, but he couldn't understand what exactly it was and that obviously angered him. – Or do you want another reminder of why you should be quiet and obedient? I can arrange that."

He touched the hilt of a whip threateningly, eyeing the captives with burning gaze. Four indifferent and mildly disapproving stares met his, as if he had just with no reason interrupted their highly important pastime. The man growled, but his companion placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Come on, Prad, your heard Roft. We haven't seen them do anything they shouldn't. I don't want to be in trouble for this in the morning".

For a few moments nothing changed and it seemed that the one called Prad would not calm down, but then he finally relaxed.

"One word, - he threatened with a deep growl. – Just one damn word".

He once more eyed the prisoners before reluctantly returning to his place few feet away. It took some time for him to stop checking on the four chained beings every now and then, resuming his conversation with the second guard, who was more interested in a game of dice than in their prisoners.

"See, - Elladan pointed. – That's what I meant".

"We understood, oh wise one, - Legolas sounded weary. – Can we try and get some rest now? I doubt we would be allowed plenty of that in the days to come".

"As unhappy as I am to do so, I agree, - Elrohir sighed. – Lets get some sleep".

"Sleep in here?" – Aragorn made a face, inwardly happy to have his brothers and best friend here with him. He, of course, meant them no harm or pain, but it was much easier to bare the terrifying possibilities of the closest future when you was not alone.

"Do you want a lullaby?" – Elladan asked sarcasticly.

"I doubt our friendly guards would like it, - Elrohir chuckled. – Now sleep".

"As you wish, my lord", - Legolas smiled.

They fell silent, enveloped in their own thoughts, before reluctantly, one by one, they were lulled into sleep by the crackling of the fire and songs of the night forest, even despite the stiffness of their muscles and quite unpleasant cacophony of snorting. None of them knew what the new day would bring, but all four were determined to live through it.

…TBC


End file.
